Not Another Playboy Bunny, Tom
by Terminally-Humanoid
Summary: Tom Kaulitz, German stud and sex God, thinks he can have any girl under the sun but Rachel Cooper isn't interested. 'The' Tom Kaulitz has never been turned down before and tries to make her change her mind but will she?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys like the story! I've tried to make it as realistic as possible - so for all you die hard Tokio Hotel fans, yes, I have done my research. Please review! I won't bite :) I would just like to know what you guys think about it and what you guys reckon will happen - feedback is always helpful! ****Thanks, hope you all enjoy! (It's been keeping me up 'till 2am so it better be good.) **

***

"Damnit Evie, this club is packed! I thought you said it was low key?"

"This is low key, look, no papparazzi."

That was true, but what if people recognized me here? The media would be here in a flash. I hated being in the spotlight so much, especially with the insane rumours that people claiming to be my 'close friends' were spreading.

"Look, Rachel, why don't we have fun for just one night? Forget the media, forget your fans, know what? Just forget that you're famous for just _one_ night, Please?"

"Fine but if someone does notice me, we're outta here. Ok?" I felt I owed it to Evie, I felt bad that she had to be my best friend and I wasn't able to do 'normal people' things anymore. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bar. I sat on a stool and faced the throbbing club, everyone so tightly packed next to one another, dancing to music from forever ago. "Here you go." Evie handed me a shot glass, "Here's to having fun!" She clinked here glass with mine and we both downed the foul drink in seconds. "Woo! Let's party!" No way she could be drunk already. She ran onto the dance floor and was dancing with a tall blonde in seconds. "How does she do it?" I asked myself. Her blonde curls were swaying with the music and he had his arms wrapped around her. "I guess blondes really do have all the fun..."

***

"I can have any girl I want here." Tom boasted.

"Bullshit." Georg muttered.

"Hey, I'm Tom Kauitz, who wouldn't wanna be with me?"

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?"

"You're just jealous 'cause you have a girlfriend and I'm a bachelor and the ladies love me."

"I think that you're confusing yourself with ladies. _You_ love yourself, Tom, not the ladies."

"Okay, point to anyone in here and I bet you I can have their number in five minutes."

"Way too easy. You have to get them to go back to your hotel room with you." Georg smiled.

"Deal."

"Five hundred bucks."

"Be ready to lose five hundred bucks, Hobbit. Okay pick a girl."

"What about her?" Georg pointed to a straight haired brunette in a purple dress dancing with a red headed guy.

"Too easy but whatever."

"You are very cocky, my friend."

"Watch and learn." Tom set down his drink, straightened his shirt and made his way over to her.

"What's he doing?" Bill asked.

"He thinks he can get her back to his hotel room.."

"Why?"

"'Cause he bet that he could have any girl in here."

***

Josh, I think his name was, was an ok dancer, nothing exciting or fun, just 'ok'. He wasn't one for conversation either and he actually asked me if I was enjoying the weather. The weather?! Of all things, why the weather? I just wanted to dance, that's why I was here, not to listen to some loser. "Do you wanna dance?" some guy whispered in my ear. I turned around to find myself face to face with Tom Kaulitz.

"No, thanks."

"Playing hard to get are we?"

"No, I just don't wanna dance with you."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Please tell me you did not just play the 'I'm a celebrity' card."

"Well, then why won't you dance with me?"

God, this guy didn't quit. I apologized to Josh and thanked him for the dance, out of politeness, and then turned back to Tom. "What do you want?"

"I want to dance with you."

"Why?"

"Um, just because?"

I decided to try and find Evie, it wouldn't be too hard, you could see her dress from a mile away. "But I don't want to dance with you."

"Why?"

"Um, just because?" I mimicked him.

"Come on."

"Ok, I'm married."

"Bullshit, you're what? Twenty? Nineteen? You can't be married."

"I'm gay."

"But you were dancing with that guy..."

"Fine, I'm pregnant."

"You suck at lying."

"I'm a nun. God is the only man for me."

"You're too pretty to be a nun. And what kind of nun goes to clubs?"

"Undercover, lesbian nuns do."

"Undercover lesbian nuns? Please tell me that's not the best you've got." Damn it this guy was hopeless.

"Just one dance." he pleaded.

"Hm, just one word: No." I spotted Evie talking in the corner with the blonde from before. "Evie!"

"Rachel! Hi! Meet Jake." she smiled in the direction of the blonde but then gasped when she caught sight of Tom Kaulitz.

"Rachel, did you know that Tom Kaulitz was here?"

"Um, yes, actually. He's been asking me to dance with him for the last few minutes."

"And you two aren't dancing... Because?"

"I don't want to dance with him. He's so frickin' up himself."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Hmph. Fine then. I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Be my guest." So while Evie went to make a fool of hersef, I returned to the bar. No drinks though, I didn't want a headache tomorrow morning. I had to be up at nine and at the studio by nine-thirty. Shit! I hadn't even rehearsed my lines. Oh well.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" Argh! Tom, again. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?

"No, I was hoping that you would get the message without me needing to keep explaining it to you, again."

"What message?"

"I'm not gonna dance with you, so you may aswell just move on to someone with a shorter skirt and no self respect."

"But I'm Tom Kaulitz!"

Why did he think that his stupid title would get him everything?

"And I'm not interested! Dance with yourself. Leave me alone." Just then I got a text from Evie: _Come to the other side of the bar :) I found someone really hot!!! :) _

Oh good God. I hopped off the stool and maneuvered my way to the opposite end of the bar, Tom Kaulitz trailing behind me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find my friend."

"The blonde? Oh, she seems really nice. Nicer than you."

"Well then, dance with her."

"Nah, she wanted to meet-" he stopped mid-sentence because that's when I saw Evie, laughing with Bill Kaulitz.

"Oh, hi Rachel! Look! It's Bill Kaulitz!"

I didn't mind Bill, in fact he was my favourite member in Tokio Hotel. I just didn't care much for his egotistical older twin. "Hi, I'm Rachel." I held out my hand. He took my hand and pulled me into a hug. "You only shake hands with strangers," he smiled, "and I've heard so much about you from Evie, I think I know you my whole life." Um, how long had they been talking? His english was good but who coud help making those little mistakes? I smiled, his mohawk looked amazing, I think he caught me staring 'cause he said "You can touch it if you want." I stretched out my hand and touched his hair it felt a bit rough (probably from the hairspray) but otherwise it was just as amazing as you'd imagine. "You can touch my hair." Tom offered.

"Um, no, thanks." I didn't really like his cornrows, they looked weird. Just then a bright flash went off, followed by a few more and then I was surrounded by cameras and fans. "Rachel! Rachel! Do you wanna explain what happened last week?"

"Rachel! Are the rumors true?"

"Rachel! Can I have your autograph?"

"Rachel! Have you been drinking?"

"Rachel! I love you!"

I was being mobbed with millions of questions and at one point I couldn't even see because of all the flashes. "Rachel! Are you and Tom Kaulitz gonna hook up?" That one question set the rest of them off, suddenly people noticed Tokio Hotel behind me and Tom standing unusually close for someone I had just met. "Rachel! How well do you know Tom?"

"Are you and Tom together? How long have you known each other?"

"Rachel! Give us a kiss!"

"Rachel! Are you friends with Tokio Hotel?" I was so thankful when Bill called his bodyguards, they helped me push past the paparazzi and get out of the club. Outside wasn't any better but I saw taxis parked all up the street - my way out. "Do you wanna come back with us?" Tom asked me.

"No thanks, I have to be somewhere tomorrow morning."

"Come on, we're just staying up there." He pointed to a cream colored hotel.

"I said no thanks."

"Fine." He seemed disappointed.

"Rachel!" I turned to find Evie jogging up to me, damn, in those heels it must have been painful.

"Hey?"

"Look, Bill invited me back to their hotel room, do you mind if I go?"

"No, go, have fun. You deserve it." I smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Oh, and could you say thanks to Bill for the bodyguards? They were a big help."

"Yeah, sure! See you later!" She skipped off with a huge grin plastered on her face.

I hopped into the nearest taxi, gave my address and forced my heels off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the taxi driver staring at me, "Where have I seen you before?" Aw God. Not the taxi driver too!

"Huh?" I was trying to play dumb and looked at my heels as though they were the most fascinating things on the planet.

"You just look a lot like that girl on tv..."

"Tv? Oh, no I suck at acting. Nah, that's not me."

"Oh. Ok." He sounded disappointed that he didn't have a celebrity in his car. At least he didn't bother to ask any more questions or make conversation with me, I don't think I could've handled that.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Papa-paparazzi... I'm your biggest fan; I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi... Baby, there's no other superstar you know that I'll be, ya papa -paparazzi..._

_Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me...'_

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes, where was that music coming from? I looked on my bed side cabinet to find my cell phone on loud. I picked it up and answered it without checking the caller ID. "Um, hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Oh, it was my agent, Emma. Why was she yelling at me?

"Ow, what d'ya mean?"

"Have you had time to look at a clock?! It's 9:15!!! Get here now!" she slammed down the phone and I was left with the dial tone. I jumped off my bed and pulled on my green sweat shirt. Shit, shit, shit! How the hell was I supposed to get there in fifteen minutes? My head hurt from all the cameras last night and I couldn't think straight. I tugged open my closet and pulled out a random pair of skinny jeans and slipped into them, then I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Shit! How did that happen? My hair was a mess and I had smudges of eye liner on my face. I grabbed a tissue, dabbed it in moisturizer and rubbed my face ferociously. How the hell did I forget to wipe it off last night? My hairbrush was nowhere to be seen so I ran my fingers through my hair and tugged on a beanie. I'd leave it to my hair and make up stylists to fix this. I was hopeless; I couldn't do this in less than two minutes. I managed to find my favorite black heels and a handbag, then I was out of the hotel room before I could remember something else I had to take. My impatience was building up when I got into the elevator, God, could it go any slower? 'Ding!' "Ground floor." The computerized voice was a bit creepy and unnecessary but whatever, I wasn't here for much longer, just another week. "Rachel! Rachel!" Damnit! "Rachel!" Oh my God. Paparazzi. Why? What had I done in this lifetime to deserve this? All I did was act, why was I so frickin' interesting? "Rachel! What happened at the club last night?"

"Rachel! Are you dating Bill Kaulitz?" Me? Bill Kaulitz? Not a snowball's chance in hell, but I didn't want to deal with this right now, I needed a taxi. "Rachel! What about Tom?" Tom? Oh, right, Tom... Oh God no. I'd rather die alone than date Tom Kaulitz but I had no time to tell them that. I hate the paparazzi. They don't get it, they're willing to kick someone when they're down - massacre is more like it - all for that stupid pay check at the end of the week. I would be lucky if I got out of the hotel lobby with my outfit intact. "Good morning Miss Rachel." Eddie, the receptionist, was a really cool guy, he made the hotel bearable.

"Morning Eddie!"

"Would you like a car?"

"Um, yes please." He rang someone and there was a cab parked outside the hotel in a matter of seconds. "Thanks!"

"My pleasure, Miss."

I was still battling my way through the mob of people and cameras when my phone started ringing. "Crap!" I didn't want to answer my phone with all these people here, shouting at me with bright flashes going off in my face every few seconds. I forced my way through the revolving door and almost ran into the taxi. Once I had given the studio's address, we were off. I checked my phone, _'One new message: Unknown number'_ Hmm... Who could it be? _Guten morgen, undercover lesbian nun.' _Tom? No way.

_'Who is this?' _I texted back, but I already knew it was him.

_'It's Tom.'_

_'How the hell did you get my number?'_

_'Your blonde friend.'_

_'Evie? OMG I'm gonna kill her.'_

_'Haha.'_

_'What do you want?'_

_'You.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Just because.'_

_'Leave me alone!'_

_'But I'm Tom Kaulitz ' _Again with the Tom Kaulitz bullshit?

_'Look, you could be the last guy on Earth and I still wouldn't care.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Just leave me alone, please?'_

_'Why don't you like me?' _ Oh, this guy was just so full of himself, can't handle the fact that there's one girl on the planet who doesn't like him. I turned my phone off and massaged my temples. I hadn't even been awake for two hours and I had a headache already, atleast the roads weren' t too busy.

I rushed into the huge building, frantic, because I thought I was late. I was so glad when Emma told me we wouldn't start recording untill ten today because the director was running late, so really, I was twenty minutes early. I smiled to myself, atleast I wasn't being scolded. Emma could be a real pain sometimes but I knew she was only doing what she thought would be best for me. "Oh my God, Rachel what happened to you?" Anna, my make up artist gasped.

"Um, well, you see-" I started.

"Tut, tut. You can't be seen like this, you look like a mess! Let me handle this." I loved how she loved her job. I could ring her up at the craziest times and she would still be up for making me over. She was amazing. "What happened? Did you get into a fight with your mascara?"

"No, I just fell asleep."

"With all that make up on your face? What happened? Something was distracting you..."

"Well, I was at this club and then Tom and the paparazzi and the cameras and everything just happened and I was just so tired. It was 5 am when I got home!"

"Mmhm, mmhm, ok. Sit down." She dropped me into one of her huge chairs and pulled out her wet towellette type things and started dabbing at my face, she had on her determined look, her tongue was poking out the side of her mouth and her eyes were set on the black smudges covering my face. "Wait. Did you say Tom?"

"Um, yeah."

"Who's Tom?" She smiled, knowing that I would probably tell her everything.

"Um, Tom Kaulitz?"

"Tom. Kaulitz. Tom Kaulitz?! You saw Tom Kaulitz?!"

"Yeah, I guess, why?"

"What did he want?"

"To dance."

"And you danced with him, right?"

"No thank you." I put my finger in my mouth and made a gagging sound.

"Why?"

"Because he's just so full of himself! I don't like guys with huge egos. Maybe that's just me but I just don't see why everyone likes him."

"Um, maybe because he's a frickin' European sex God?"

"Is that it?"

"Do you want more than that?"

"A bit of substance couldn't hurt."

"He's a frickin' German rockstar!"

"And a man whore, don't forget."

"I wouldn't mind. One night is all I need." I had never head Anna say anything like that before. She was all about feminism and that women shouldn't be treated as throw away objects but bring up said German rockstar and she was practically swimming in her own drool.

"Can we move on? Please?"

"Fine." She let out a long sigh. I decided to listen to some music, after all, this would take a while. I turned on my phone '_2 new messages'. _ Basically two texts from Tom asking me why I didn't like him, because he was _'the'_ Tom Kaulitz. I plugged in my headphones and played 'Know your Enemy' by Green Day, I really didn't want to text _'the'_ Tom Kaulitz, he was becoming a huge pain in the ass. I closed my eyes to relax, it was gonna be a LONG day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel! Rachel!"

"Huh? What?"

"I'm done."

"Oh." I had fallen asleep while Anna was dusting on some blush and eye shadow.

"Rachel, hurry up! You have to get your hair fixed and Sarah wants you to try on your outfit for today."

"Oh, hmm, fine." I dragged myself off the chair and forced myself into Hannah's room.

"Oh good God! What have you done to your hair?" Hannah's voice hurt my ears; I hadn't gotten that much sleep and was so not ready for her to start talking.

"I couldn't find my brush." I said, as innocently as possible.

"Sit down!" She tugged a brush through my hair and spent her time going 'Tsk, tsk.' Well, at least I didn't have to have my hair done up in some elaborate twist today, I was supposed to just leave it out. Hannah was done before I could close my eyes. "Thank you!!!" I gave her a hug and rushed off to get into my outfit.

"Good evening Miss Rachel."

"Hey Eddie." I tried hard to sound perky but I was just really tired.

"Rough day?"

"Yeah, I had to live on three hours of sleep."

"Wow."

"Where are they?" I was talking about the paparazzi; I was surprised to find only two people sitting in the lobby.

"Oh, I told them you moved hotels." He smiled.

"Honestly Eddie, I don't know what I would do without you." I leaned over the counter and gave him a hug. "It won't be long before they realize that I'm still here but thanks anyway." I pecked him on the cheek.

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight Eddie!"

"Night, Miss Rachel."

When I entered my room I fell face first onto the queen sized bed, I kissed my pillow and hugged my duvet, "I love you guys." Wow, a whole day of filming and suddenly I was talking to inanimate objects. I fell asleep in five minutes, with my heels and make up still on.

_Ring ring! Ring! Ring ring! _

"Huh?" The phone was ringing. "Go away..." I moaned.

_Ring ring! Ring! _"Okay! Fine!" I picked up the phone, "Hello?" I said in the most cordial tone I could conjure up at the time.

"Good evening Miss Rachel, I was wondering whether you wanted to have any dinner brought to your room?"

"Oh, hi Eddie. Wow what time is it?"

"Nine thirty, we were just wondering if you needed anything."

"Wow, I've been asleep for a long time! Um, yes please, some food would be nice." I smiled to myself, Eddie was so considerate.

"What would you like?"

"Whatever you recommend." He knew what was good in the kitchen and was really good friends with the cook.

"Ok, it will be there in a half hour."

"Thanks Eddie, you're a lifesaver."

"My pleasure Miss." He hung up the phone and I fell back on the bed. "Mmmm..." I loved my soft pillow. This was by far the nicest hotel I had ever stayed in, I made a mental note to tell Emma that for future reference. I decided it was time to get up and change into some comfortable clothes. I ran my fingers through my hair, "Ouch!" It was tangled and really messy. There was an awful stinging pain around my ankles, I looked down. "Aw shit!" The heels felt so heavy and my ankles were red. "Ugh!" I yanked off the heels and rubbed my ankles._ 'You have one new message from EVIE!!!!!' _Evie had made me a personalized ringtone for her calls and texts. I checked my phone _'Rachel, wanna go out to dinner tomorrow night? I've got soooo much to tell you!'_

_'Where?'_

_'My place? At about 7?'_

_'Oh, sure. How's Bill?'_

_'That's classified :)'_

_'Aw come on!'_

_'Nope. Tomorrow night - my place. :)'_

I let out a long sigh. Something happened between her and Bill... It's not like her to keep these things a secret from me, her best friend. Hmmm... Ah well, whatever. I got up and stepped out onto the balcony, "Mmmm..." The view was breathtaking; I could see the lights of the city and the millions of stars that dotted the black sky. I sat down on one of the chairs and just stared out at the rest of the city. I wished to be part of that, just leading a normal life, no cameras, no magazines, no media, no fame. Just plain old Rachel. Yeah, right, like that would ever happen. My thoughts were interrupted when my phone started vibrating _'One new message: Unknown number' _God help me if this was _'the' _Tom Kaulitz. _'Hey, what's up?'_

It was him. Oh my God. What did I have to do to make him go away?

_'Your penis'_

_'Funny.'_

_'Really? When was the truth funny?'_

_'Why are you so bitter?'_

_'Honestly?'_

_'Yeah. What did I do to you?'_

_'You won't leave me alone.'_

_'Why don't you like me?' _Okay, if he really wanted me to answer.

_'Because you are an over confident womanizing manwhore who just can't get over himself. I don'tlike you! So please leave me alone.'_

_'Fine' _I don't know why, but that one little word seemed really sincere and sad. I could just picture the emotion on his face. I bet nobody's ever said anything like that to him before. I heard a faint knocking sound "Room service!" I ran to the door, opened it and was greeted with a delicious smell. "Oh hey thanks so much!" I took the tray out of the young man's hands. "Will you tell Eddie I love him? He is so amazing!"

"Will do Miss. Anything else you would like?"

"Um, no, this is great." I gave him a smile that made him blush, hehe, it was so funny watching him get uncomfortable.

"Ok, well, if you, um, need anything, you can, um, just call." Oh God, poor boy.

"Thanks." I got on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek, he was probably gonna be on the phone with all his friends about this in a few seconds. Oh well, I was glad I made someone happy. I put the tray on the table, grabbed a cup of water and sat down. "Mmmm..." I took the lid off the plate and saw that Eddie had gotten me roast chicken and potatoes. "God, I love that guy." I hadn't even put the lid down when my phone started ringing. "Ugh!" I checked to see that it was an 'unknown number' calling me. "Hello?"

"Hey." Tom Kaulitz. Tom frickin' Kaulitz. Brilliant.

"Oh I thought you understood that I'm not into you."

"Aw come on...!"

"What?"

"Give me a chance!"

"No thankyou."

"Why?"

"Please. Dude, I was just about to eat dinner."

"It's ten pm. Do you usually eat this late?"

"No! I had to sleep because I was up so late at this club where I met the most egotistical guy, who wanted me to dance with him and wouldn't listen to me when I said no."

"Hmmm, he sounds hot."

"Yeah, I think you two would make a great couple."

"Oh I bet." I could just picture his smug smile.

"What do you want? I'm serious, dude, I want to eat!"

"You know some people would love to be talking to a sex God like me."

"Then I guess I'm lucky I don't find you hot."

"Sigh... I'm just too sexy, I guess. Too much to handle..."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You know some nights I don't get any sleep, too many pretty girls keeping me up." Was he serious? Did I need that mental image?

"Sure it wasn't just your ego?"

"Damn woman. Face it. I'm hot and you love it." I hung up. What the hell? Honestly? I decided to settle in and eat my food. Grrr! How could one person be so over confident? I was gonna kill Evie for giving him my number!


	4. Chapter 4

"Five hundred bucks, pay up." Georg couldn't help but smile.

"Aw come on!"

"We made a bet and I don't remember you bringing that girl back here last night."

"Aw come on, bros before hoes?"

"Yeah but money isn't a hoe and you owe me. Bro."

"Ugh fine!" Tom reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Five hundred bucks, there you go, midget."

"Thankyou, now you realize that you aren't so sexy."

"I'm sexier than you."

"Yeah, that's why I'm the one with the girlfriend while you are alone." Georg grinned and left.

"Ugh!" Tom picked up his cellphone and started texting,

"Who're you texting?" Bill was standing in the doorway.

"Rachel."

"The girl from the club?"

"Mmhm."

"Why? I thought you already lost the bet."

"So?"

"Well, why are you still texting her?"

"'Cause she's funny when she's angry." Tom chuckled.

"Uh-huh."

***

"Evie!" I knocked on her front door, she still lived with her mom, I envied their relationship, my mother was never there and I guess that was why I was so independant.

"Rachel!!!" I had known Evie most of my life and still wasn't used to how high her voice could go. She pulled me into a hug, "We have so much to talk about!!!"

"Like?"

"Lets eat first." She dragged me into the medium sized dining room that was brightly lit with, what I assumed to be, 70 watt bulbs.

"Where's your mom?"

"Oh, she decided to extend her Italy trip, poor woman, I think she really deserves a break."

"From you?" I smiled.

"Shut up!" she mock punched me.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Food."

"Wow, really?" That earned me another mock punch. She went into the kitchen and came out with two plates of pasta. "Mmmm..." She was a really good cook, and her pasta was always amazing. Once we had both stared eating I decided to ask her about the other night. "So... What happened at Bills hotel room?"

"Nothing much..."

"Aw come on Evie! What happened?"

"We kissed and-"

"You kissed Bill?"

"Yeah and he was really sweet and you should meet the others, they're really cool!"

"Speaking of the others, Evie why did you give Tom my number? He won't leave me alone now!"

"Well, um, because he asked for it?"

"He's been texting me and calling me and it's just getting dead annoying now."

"Well, what does he want?"

"He wants me to like him, how am I supposed to suddenly like the guy? I don't even _want_ to like him."

"Why not?"

"I am not having this conversation again."

"Come on Rachel, give him a chance. I think you'll be surprised."

"What? I would just be another one of his one night stands; he won't even remember me after that."

"But you're Rachel Cooper! No one can forget you!"

"I'm flattered but no thanks."

"Please?"

"Did he force you to say this?"

"No, I just want you to find the right guy and how cool would it be if we were both dating a Kaulitz twin?"

"Yeah, except you got the good twin and I'm stuck with Tom."

"Finders keepers." She smiled, I didn't want Bill, but if I had to pick between the two it would be Bill in a heartbeat. Suddenly my phone started ringing.

"Three guesses who that could be." I muttered. I checked my phone to find one new message from Tom _'Do you wanna go out on Friday?'_

"Oo! Who is it?" Evie pestered.

"It's him."

"What does he want?"

"To go out on Friday."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! You have to go out with him!!!"

"Ouch! Evie I may just lose all hearing if you keep screaming like that."

"Say yes! Go out with him! Please?" She widened her eyes and pouted, "Please? You owe me."

"Since when?"

"Remember that time when your heels broke and I let you borrow mine and I had to go around in bare feet? You said you would pay me back, and this is payback." Damn! But I really did owe her, she walked around the streets that day in bare feet for me, she was a good friend.

"Evie I really don't want to..."

"Rachel, you owe me. Go out with him!"

"But-"

"No buts! Just spend ONE night with the guy. He won't eat you!"

"That's probbly not the worst he could do." I really didn't want to go out with Tom. It was against every one of my morals but I really did owe it to Evie. "Ugh!" I picked up my phone and pressed 'Reply' _'Um, sure, what time?' _Evie let out another high pitched squeal.

***

"Georg!"

"What?" Georg came into Tom's room, hair half straightened.

"Rachel's gonna go out with me on Friday!"

"Why?"

"Because I am a sex beast and she wants me."

"Doubt it."

"Why else would she wanna go out with me?"

"I don't know why anyone would wanna go out with you." Georg sighed and left to finish his hair. Tom couldn't help his huge grin, he knew he was hot and this just proved it.

***

"Hey Emma, what's up?"

"You have a few interviews set up for Friday and then later you have to go on this new talk show, they want to talk to you about your life, how you got famous and what motivated you to become an actress, and then you also have to do a cover shoot for Seventeen."

"Oh cool. What for?"

"They wanna talk about your wardrobe and what you think is in season this month."

"Oh, ok. Well that sounds fun!"

"Ok well just remember to stay proffesional and don't say anything you may regret."

"Thanks Emma."

"Hey, it's what I do." I could sense she was smiling.

"Ok, bye!" I put down the phone and was about to text Evie the good news when I just remembered something. I picked up the phone and redialed Emma. "Hey, did you mean this Friday?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh shoot! Crap! Never mind. Bye Emma!" Damn! I had to go out with Tom on Friday! Wait, why did I care? It wasn't like I wanted to anyway. I had to text him and cancel but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I promised Evie I would do this for her, I didn't want to have to cancel!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, um, Tom, about Friday..."

'What about it?"

"Yeah, well I kinda have this thing on this tv show so we might have to postpone..."

"What time does it finish?"

"Um, about ten-ish maybe eleven."

"Oh, that's ok, I can get someone to come pick you up afterwards."

"Won't it be a bit late?"

"Nope, it's ok. I'm usually up later, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just need to know where it is and you can just text me when you're done."

"Can we get one thing straight though?"

"Sure."

"I'm only doing this 'cause Evie begged me to and I owe her! And this isn't a date. No sex."

"Awwww! But that's the best part!"

"Keep it in your pants, please, for _one_ night."

"Hmmm..." I didn't want to talk to him any longer than I had to and just hung up. I let out a long sigh and fell back on the bed. It was Wednesday so I had two days 'till D-day. God help me if I made it out alive. Never in a million years would I have seen this date with Tom Kaulitz coming, everyone who knew me knew that I despised Tom and his sex-driven personality but I had to. 'Cause Evie was my best friend and had been there for me through thick and thin for as long as I could remember and I doubted that I had done anything to pay her back for everything she had to put up with.

I had nothing planned, it was one of my rare days off and I had spent most of it in bed. I turned on the tv: 'Rachel Cooper, star of the hit tv series 'Unforgettable', seen here at a club with Tom Kaulitz. Rumors are circulating that the two are dating but others believe that she is actually dating Tom's twin, Bill Kaulitz, seen here next to Rachel. But here is Rachel after her big night on the town, catching a cab home, not with Tokio Hotel..." Blah blah blah. What the hell? I couldn't even enjoy one stupid night out without making the news. I turned off the tv and went to my wardrobe, hey, might as well find what to wear for my long night with Tom. I opened the wardrobe and let out a long sigh. "Hmmmm..." I started flipping between shirts, dresses, singlets and jumpers. I pulled out my long silver studded dress top that was made just for me by Armani, it had defined shoulders and was a bit stiff but it was amazing. I loved how it fit my body perfectly but it seemed too serious for a casual meeting with a guy who I didn't even like. I put the top back on its hanger and reached for a black band top from a concert I'd been to five years ago. "Yep, this is it." I sighed and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I threw them on and looked at my reflection. "Hmph..." I pulled my hair tie out and ruffled my hair, "Better..." I honestly didn't know why I was even bothering with this, I mean, come on, it was just Tom-I'm-so-sexy Kaulitz. No big deal. Then why was it turning into a big deal in my head? Why did I care if he liked me or not? It wasn't like I was trying to make an impression or anything. I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands, trying to conjure up believable excuses for missing out on our date. So far, I would have to find some way of ending up in hospital or just be a cruel witch and act like I'd forgotten about it completely and blow it off. Hmmm... If he made me listen to rap I would probably kill him. 'Ding!' A lightbulb went off in my head. I pulled out my laptop and went on Youtube and typed in 'Tom Kaulitz'. I guess I should've been more specific because I got a million and one results, then one caught my eye 'Tom Kaulitz and girls'. I clicked on it. Oh wow. He had slept with twenty five girls - if he did it more than one time with a girl it didn't count as a different one so... He's slept with more than twenty five girls more than once. I looked at the comments; _'I heard he was only 18 when he said that'. _Eighteen? You have got to be kidding me. Though, when I watched it again, he did look younger. Wow he was a stud; I doubted I had even slept with more than one or two guys when I was in high school. I didn't really know how to register that information so I clicked on another video where the guys were talking about love. Bill said "I don't know, first thing I see in a person is their hands. I don't know, it is very important to me." Well, we all love a weirdo. Then the interviewer asked Tom if he believed in true love "Yes, I believe in true love for one night." I closed my laptop and fell back onto my bed. True love for one night? He really was a nightmare. What kind of girl would want to date him? "UGH!!!" I grabbed a pillow and put it over my head but then I found it hard to breathe so I pushed it off again. I couldn't stand it, how did I get into this mess? I got changed, put on an over-sized hoodie, some dark sunglasses and rolled my hair into a loose bun. I tugged on my Chuck Taylors and a beanie and headed out the door.

"Hey Eddie." I smiled when I saw him.

"Good morning, how are you today?"

"I'm great. Thanks for the food!" I went around the counter and gave him a huge hug, which startled him but then he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're welcome, would you like anything today?"

"You are honestly the coolest guy on the planet, you know that?" I smiled up at him.

"Um, thank you Miss Rachel." He dropped his arms from my back and went to answer a call. I started fiddling with my nail polish - what was left of it anyway.

"Hey, Eddie do you wanna hang out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're always helping me out and I wanted to pay you back some how."

"Oh, thank you Miss, but Mr. Laine said we are not to leave today because he is expecting a lot of visitors. Tourist season, you know?"

"Oh. Well, are you any good at Play station?"

"Play station? I am the Play station King! No one wants to play against me anymore 'cause I always win." That was the first time I had ever seen Eddie act so smug.

"Well, how are you at Singstar?"

"Aw come on, that shouldn't even qualify as a video game! Do you like car racing?"

"I'd probably whoop your ass at it."

"I doubt it."

"Wanna bet?"

"No, I don't want you to lose any money, Miss." He smiled.

"Oh I won't. Ok you come by whenever and we'll see who'll be the one losing money."

"Deal."

"Haha, ok see ya later Eddie."

"Bye Miss Rachel."


	6. Chapter 6

I walked down another street, not really sure where I was headed but let out a sigh of relief when I saw a park up ahead. I pulled out my iPod and put it on shuffle, 'Undisclosed Desires' by Muse started ringing through my ears. I loved the beat, it was so amazing and I loved the lyrics. When I got to the park it was deserted and I got on a swing and started to swing half-heartedly. My mind was full to the brim with thoughts of Tom and his true love for one night logistics. How could he say that? Maybe that's what Friday was; maybe he just wanted to know me for one night and then forget me completely. And I was worried about being a cruel witch. Hmph. "What's up?"

"Huh?" I turned to find a short haired brunette guy sitting in the swing next to me.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Lance." He extended his hand and I shook it.

"I'm-"

"Rachel Cooper, I know."

"Oh,"

"So, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look confused and a little upset."

"Oh, is it that obvious?"

"No, I just notice the little things."

"Well, nothing much. I'm fine." Who was this guy?

"Come on. What's wrong?" His smile was comforting and I was about to tell him about Tom when I saw a camera in the bush and another one above the bench at the other end of the park.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lance, why?"

"What do you want?"

"To talk, come on, you look like you need someone to talk to."

"No thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"Um, I have to go..." I got up and started to retrace my steps. That's when I was ambushed with a billion cameras and microphones and hundreds of people shouting questions at me. I was about to scream but decided against it and just put my head down and turned up my music. Just then I felt someone tugging on my arm, it was a middle aged Hispanic woman who looked like she wanted to help me. I let myself be dragged into a small cafe type thing. "You'll be safe here." I looked at her face.

"Who are you?"

"I am Maria, I saw you over there and wanted to help." I saw that she had locked the entrance so no paparazzi could get in.

"Thank you so much." I didn't know people like her were still around, so kind and honestly helpful. Not fake and after her fifteen minutes of fame.

"I called a taxi, it will be here soon. Marco! Come here!" I guessed she wasn't talking to me. A muscular looking guy, with tanned skin and dark curly hair entered the room. "This is Marco." She pointed to him. "He will help you with them." She pointed at the paparazzi that were still pressed against the glass.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much!" I hugged her. "How can I ever pay you back?"

"I don't need anything, I'm just glad I could help."

"Oh, come on! Please? I want to help you some how."

"Well, my daughter loves you, could I have an autograph for her?"

"Um, sure. Do you have a Sharpie?"

"Yes." She gave me the marker and scrambled to find something for me to sign. I pulled off my hoodie and signed it.

"There." I handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you!"

"Do you want a picture?"

"Yes please!" Marco came out with a camera and Maria stood next to me.

"Say cheese!" Marco said.

After we took the photo, the taxi arrived and Marco helped me push past the crowds that had multiplied ten fold in the last five minutes. I just made it into the taxi, I gave him the hotel address and flopped into the seat.

"Miss. Rachel! What happened?" Eddie said when he saw me without my hoodie and messed up hair.

"Oh, hi Eddie. Um, nothing, just realized I can't leave the hotel until I find myself a bodyguard." I tried to smile but my arms ached and I was sure I would have bruises.

"A young man came here for you."

"Who?"

"A Mr. Tom Kaulitz, said he was a friend."

"Oh he's definately something, but I'm not sure he's a friend."

"Are you two dating?" I almost choked.

"Me and Tom? Oh God, no! No way!"

"Oh, ok."

"Wait, how did he know-" Evie! Why did she keep telling Tom stuff about me? Now he knew where I was staying!

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing, sorry! I have to go, remember, you can come by anytime to get you ass whooped on Play station."

"Ok, Miss. Have a good evening."

"I'll try." I didn't get it, why would Tom come by here? He could've easily just called or texted me, what was so important to have to say face to face? Eh, I couldn't worry about that now. When I got to my room I dragged myself into the kitchen and got out the microwave popcorn. Yum. Now this was a five star meal - popcorn in a bag. I pulled out my phone and dialed Toms number. It went to voicemail first I got a message in German then a translation: 'This is Tom, sorry I cannot talk, I am busy. Please leave a message.' Beeeep! I shut my phone and grabbed the popcorn. Well, I guess he'd call if it was important. I sat on the balcony and watched the city again, I hadn't been there in so long and I missed it terribly.

I woke up with the bag of stale popcorn in my hand. I looked at my arms, just as I had thought. Bruises. Only light but still noticeable. I heard my cellphone ringing in the other room. "Ugh..." I didn't want to have to get up but it just kept ringing so I inched my way into the room and answered it. "Hello?"

"Rachel, do you remember when I told you that you had to be up at 9 am sharp?" Emma sounded too cordial, like she was about to burst.

"Umm..."

"Guess what time it is."

"9:15?"

"IT'S TEN O'CLOCK AND IF YOU AREN'T HERE IN THE NEXT FIFTEEN MINUTES WE WILL HAVE TO RECORD THIS THING UNTIL TEN PM!"

"Shit! Ok, shit, shit, crap, I'll be there! Ok, bye Emma!" She didn't even bother to say bye. I changed into a long sleeved top, combed my hair and left. I didn't care about my appearance, I valued my life and didn't want to waste time with make up or wearing a fancy outfit today.

"EDDIE!!!!! I need a taxi!" I yelled when I got to the lobby.

"I already called for one, Miss. It's outside already." He pointed outside.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!!! I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran into the yellow cab.

I got there ten minutes late. Emma nearly bit my head off but decided that I would need my head to shoot this episode and let me off with a huge lecture that lasted all through hair and make up and while I was rehearsing my lines. Once we actually started filming the scene it was 11:30 am. We were originally scheduled to start at 9:30, boy, was the director furious. His bald head went scarlet when he saw me, he kept shooting deathly looks my way. Sheesh, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the couch. "And action!" He shouted into the megaphone. This was the scene where my on-screen ex-boyfriend had to confess that he was still in love with me and would dump his girlfriend for me right then and there. Eric, my ex was a really fun guy, he had an awesome sense of humor and sadly, a major crush on me, but I told him the feeing wasn't mutual and he's ok with it now.

"Sarah (that was my on-screen name) I just want to be there for you, don't you remember how good we were?"

"Liam (Eric's character) this is pathetic."

"Why?"

"You have a girlfriend! Even if I was still in love with you, we couldn't do this."

"But we could, come on..." He started playing with a bunch of my hair.

"No, Liam I don't want to be the other woman, I don't want to break you and your girlfriend up!"

"What if I break up with her?"

"That wouldn't be fair. Look, I just can't."

"Sure you can." Eric had to kiss me for that scene and it was supposed to be serious but I burst out laughing 'cause he was doing his cross-eyed face and tickling me.

"Ow! Eric! Stop!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"CUT!" Baldy yelled. I couldn't help giggling, even when Baldy tried to give me a telling-off, Eric was making faces over his shoulder and interrupted my concentration. I punched Eric when I was let off. "Eric! That was so uncool!" I still couldn't stop laughing.

"Aw, you know you love making him angry." He tickled me again.

"Stop it!" I yelled between giggles. Then my phone started ringing, it was Tom. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rachel, it's me."

"Hi Tom."

"Hey, you weren't at the hotel yesterday."

"Yeah, I was out getting beaten to death by paparazzi."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah it was. Now I can show off my battle scars."

"Um, about Friday..." Oh my God! Was he gonna cancel? Please please please cancel!

"Yeah?"

"Well, the other guys are gonna be there and Evie, too."

"Oh, ok, that's cool." Honestly, I was scared to be left alone with Tom, I would probably die of boredom.

"Yeah, we're just gonna have dinner and do some other stuff, is that ok?"

"Sure, hey, what did you want yesterday when you came to the hotel?"

"Oh, um, nothing. See you tomorrow night." He hung up. Well, that was weird.

"Who was that?" Eric asked.

"Tom."

"Tom Kaulitz?"

"Yep. Can please we move on?"

"But-"

"No way Eric."

We finished filming at about 11:30 pm, I got scolded about five hundred times by Baldy, the dude just didn't want to like me and Eric kept asking about Tom. Why was Tom so interesting? He seemed really boring but I guess that was just me. I felt better knowing that Evie and the rest of Tokio Hotel would be there on Friday, it would make things less awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait over there." The man with the afro told me, he pointed to a huge green couch.

"Thanks." So this was Seventeen, I tried thinking up things to say about fashion but I was so distracted with thoughts of Tom and tonight. I felt as though I had to reconsider my clothes for dinner, but I couldn't come up with anything else to wear.

"Rachel Cooper?" A young girl with a clipboard, probably an intern, approached me.

"Yep."

"You can go in now." She led me into a small room.

"Rachel! How good to see you!" A fiery red headed woman greeted me.

"Yeah, it's great to be here."

"I'm Alison by the way."

"Hi Alison. Wow! I love your t-shirt!" God, her t-shirt was hideous and too small for her but I just wanted to get this over with.

"Really? Thank you!" Was she wearing a mini skirt? She looked thirty; I just wanted to tell her to wear something more age appropriate. "Well, lets get started." She told me to sit on the black stool. "Well, we all know summer's coming,"

"Yeah,"

"What do you think girls and boys should be wearing this season? What's the current trend?"

"Oh, well florals always make a comeback this time in the year, and ruffles! This year maxi dresses have to be worn with flat shoes, and everyone should have a pair of big sunnies and short shorts are soooo over." I was trying my best to sound interested.

"Yes, that does make sense." She sounded skeptical. Hey, _I _was the one being asked about fashion, not her. Slutty cougar.

"Oh, and for guys, denim shorts and singlets are the two necessities."

"Speaking of guys... How are you and Tom?"

"What does that have to do with clothes?"

"Nothing, but we here at Seventeen are just wondering if our favorite German pin-up boy is off the market..."

"Off the market?"

"Yeah, are you two dating?"

"Me and Tom? Dating? No, we're not. Who said we were?"

"Well, it's pretty hard to miss on television."

"Well those are just rumors. Me and Tom Kaulitz are not dating." I tried to get that through to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Wouldn't I know if I was in a relationship with someone?"

"I guess-"

"Well unless you know me better than myself, I would just get that me and Tom Kaulitz aren't even close - let alone dating. Ok?"

"Um, ok, fine." She seemed speech less. Good.

"Yeah, so you can keep your pin-up boy toy."

"Well, um, ok."

"Anything else to do with clothes?"

"Nope, I, um, think we have everything. Thank you for coming in."

"You're welcome." It was 9 pm and I didn't feel like arguing with this crazy lady so I just trudged off to get my hair and make-up done for the photo shoot. All I had to do was 'act natural' which I took to mean 'act as superficial as you can to make our readers want to pick up a copy of our magazine'. I gave huge smiles and wore four different summer outfits. The photographer kept going "Ja, ja, ja! No move a little over zer. Ja, dis is good. Smile! Oh darling ze camera loves you..." and so on. Once we were done I gave Tom a call. "Hey, Tom, I'm done."

"Oh, hey! Where are you?"

"At the Seventeen studio."

"Ok well Bill's gonna send a car now. Hey, it's only ten thirty, that's good."

"Yeah I guess."

"Ok can't wait to see you!"

"Bye." I rushed into the changing rooms and pulled on my band t-shirt, skinny jeans and my bold yellow heels. My make-up was natural and my hair was just right, it had been left out and back to its normal wavy texture in a few minutes. When I finished ruffling up my hair I took the elevator down to the exit and waited outside. It was pretty warm and I loved just being outside and not in there with that red headed dragon. She was just another paparazzo looking for gossip. I kept glancing at my watch, where the hell was the car? Ten minutes passed and I was still waiting. 'Beep beep!' Someone honked a car horn; I looked to find a black Lamborghini headed towards me. "Whoa." I took a step back when it parked right in front of me, a tall man stepped out wearing a chauffeurs uniform.

"Are you Rachel?"

"Um, yeah." I was still in awe at how amazing the car looked gleaming under the moonlight.

"Ok, here you go ma'am." He stepped to the side of the car and held the door open for me.

"Thanks." Once he got in, we were off down streets I had never seen before. The driver was okay conversation wise; he just asked how I knew Tokio Hotel and how it felt to be so famous... At least he wasn't being nosy.

"And here it is." He pointed up at the cream building that we had stopped in front of.

"Oh, wow." It was so much bigger when I saw it up close. I thanked the driver and went to the entrance. Now, some people may have noticed the two meter tall guy with the huge black mohawk first but I was staring up at the building and imagining what would happen if it toppled over on me because from where I was standing, it looked pretty wobbly. "Rachel!" I heard my name being called.

"Yeah?" I was now staring at the moon and the stars, things I had never really paid attention to before.

"Rachel, you must be freezing!" I felt a jacket being wrapped around my shoulders.

"Huh?" I turned to see Bill in a black singlet and his usual black skinnies. His arms looked so fragile and cold.

"Hey, do you wanna come up?" He motioned towards the hotel.

"Um, yeah, I guess. Thanks for the jacket." I smiled at him, why couldn't his twin be more like him? Bill led me through the lobby of the hotel - surprisingly no paparazzi - and then we got into the elevator. "Please, don't mind Tom. He can be a bit... Um..." Bill seemed unable to put down his brother so I finished his sentence.

"Douchey?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Hey, um, what's his deal? Like, why is he so persistent on going out with me?"

"You are the first girl who said no to him."

"Ohhhh. Doesn't he get that often?"

"Well, um, no."

"He's such a liar. I bet he's been rejected more times than not."

"Actually, no."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't believe it either but I was there most of the time."

I stared at Bill, dumbstruck at how it could be remotely possible for any girl to even dream of dating Tom Kaulitz. Apparently the whole world - but me - loved Tom. "How are things with Evie?" I tried to change the subject.

"Good, they are good."

"Oh, that's, um, good." 'Ding!' The elevator doors opened and Bill waited for me to leave before he could - seriously this guy was way too courteous.

"We're having dinner in Tomi's room, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't care, just as long as I don't have to be alone with him."

Bill chuckled and kept walking down the corridor. I saw two huge men standing on either side of four different doors and decided that this must be where the rest of Tokio Hotel were staying. "Here." Bill pointed to the room with the number '38' on it, he nodded at the huge men and knocked on the door. "Bill!" It was Evie who answered the door; she wrapped her arms around Bill's neck and got on her tippy toes to kiss him. Oh my God.

"Get a room." I muttered.

"Rachel!!!" Evie reluctantly pulled herself away from Bill to give me a huge hug - the fact that someone as small as her could hug so hard was scary.

"Hi Evie." I choked out. Once she had let me go she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the room where I could hear loud yells and animated noises. "Um, what's going on?"

"Oh, the guys are just playing X-Box in Tom's room."

"Seriously?" I was so game deprived, I needed to get my hands on a controller even if it meant talking to Tom.

"Tom, Rachel's here." I could hear Bill in the next room. Suddenly the noises stopped and I heard someone laugh and then finally Tom came out. "Hey!" He came towards me and looked as though he was gonna hug me but I stepped back and held out my hand. He looked confused but then shook my hand.

"Hi."

"Your hair looks very nice."

"Um, thanks."

Just behind him I saw a guy with long straight auburn hair and a guy with short blonde hair and thick framed glasses.

"Hi Rachel! I'm Georg." The long haired one stuck out his hand and flashed me a smile.

"Um, hi."

"This is Gustav." He pointed to the blonde guy.

"Hi Gustav!" He seemed shy.

"Why is she wearing your jacket, Bill?" Tom asked his twin.

"Because it was cold outside and she was only wearing that t-shirt."

I just realized I still had his jacket on and took it off. "Thanks Bill." I handed him back his black hoodie.

"Anytime." He smiled at me and then smirked at Tom.

"So, um, do you guys need help with anything?" I could smell food.

"No, it's ok." Tom said and headed into the small kitchen at the back.

"Is he cooking?"

"He wishes." Bill looked smug, "None of us, 'cept Gusti, can cook. Thank God for takeaway. At least Tom knows how to use a microwave."

I laughed - in all my life I still had yet to find a guy who could actually cook. I looked around the room, the lounge-y part of it looked really warm and there was a huge window that had a better view than I had. The couches were set up into a sort of square, I headed straight for the big couch and flopped down onto it. At that moment, I felt like I was in heaven - but then I remembered that I was in Tom Kaulitz's apartment and just gave up on that idea. I let out a sigh, those pillows were so soft.

"Rachel, get up." I opened my eyes to find Evie inches away from me.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep and we're gonna eat soon." She smiled.

"Oh, ok." I got up; I must've been asleep for about five or so minutes. I looked around, the table had been set up and Tom was carrying three or four pizza boxes.

"Hey Dopey!"

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"Yeah Tom, shut up!" Georg smiled and took two pizza boxes off him.

"Do you guys need forks and knives?" Bill called out from the kitchen.

"No thanks." I mumbled, loud enough for Georg to hear.

"Rachel said no thanks, Bill!" Georg shouted across the room.

"Could everyone please just shhhhh?" I asked, my eyes half closed, my mind hurt.

"PIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Evie squealed next to me.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!!!" I punched her on the shoulder, why did she scream so loudly?

"Come on Sleeping Beauty! We've got pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Yeah, and I've got a headache thank you very much."

Evie started skipping around me singing about pizza toppings.

"I cannot believe Bill puts up with you."

"BILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!" She squealed and ran back to the kitchen, I guess, remembering that her boyfriend was still alive and back there.

"Ahhhh!!" I heard Bill shout, followed by some unnecessary kissing noises. Ew, I had to get away from that. I heard more animated noises and decided I really needed to play X-Box or something, so I followed the noises into Toms' room. Gustav was sitting on the bed playing a fighting game. I sat down next to him on the bed and watched the screen, wow; he was pretty good at it. We sat in silence for a while until he finished the fight, then he said "Do you want to play?" with his eyes still glued to the television screen.

"Oh my God yes!" I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let it out. He handed me the spare controller and selected two player mode, I felt so much better with the familiar grooves of the controller in my hands.

"Are you ready?" Gustav asked, his voice was very throaty and deep.

"Hell yeah!"

He pressed the start button and techno music started playing on screen while the two characters trash talked. "Ready... Set... Go!" A deep voice yelled on the game. Damn, Gustav was fierce! His thumbs were moving faster than I could think! I tried repeatedly to get at least one scratch on his character but after a minute or less the deep voice announced knock out and I let the controller drop from my hands. What just happened? Did he just beat me at X-Box? I was quite stunned. This had never happened before.

"Do you wanna play again?" He asked, I could sense his smugness.

"Bring it on!" Just then the door opened.

"You can 'bring it' later ok? We have to eat now." Bill leaned against the wall and pointed to the door.

"Fine." I let out a huge sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT:

I sat at the table and watched the boys and Evie stuff their faces with pizza and chips. Stopping occasionally to sip from their cans of Coke. I had stopped eating after four slices of vegetarian pizza - Bill and Tom were vegetarian, therefore ALL of us had to be vegetarian.

"Rachel, do you want a drink?" Tom looked up from his plate and into my eyes.

"No thanks." He had been offering to do things for me all through dinner, it was getting annoying.

"Tom, she's fine. The fridge is like ten steps away." Georg sighed.

"It's called manners."

"Yeah, you would know." Georg smiled and threw a piece of capsicum at Tom.

"What the hell?" Tom flicked back a mushroom.

"Both of you shut up!" Bill threw chips at Tom and Georg.

"Nein!" Tom aimed a chip for Bills' head but missed and hit Evie instead.

"Oh no way you did not just do that!" She got up and held her can of Coke over Toms' head, which had a bright white hat on it.

"Ahhh!" Tom got up and held her by the wrists, "Evie, put the drink down! This is my favorite hat!" He tried to get her to drop the drink slowly. I guess nobody was actually paying any attention to me so I grabbed my Coke, went behind Tom and spilled it over his hat.

"Ahhh!!!" Tom turned around and stared at me. I could hear Georg and Bill laughing their asses off. I smiled and poked my tongue out at him. Coke dripped down off his hat onto his face, neck, shirt and he looked hilarious! (That was A LOT of Coke. It almost got to his jeans.)

"Did she just-" Bill started.

"I think she did." Georg whispered.

Tom stared at me for a long time and then announced that he was gonna take a shower. Wow, I honestly thought I would get in huge trouble or something - the way Bill and Georg were talking about it - but nope. Just a very long stare. That was too easy.

"What was that?" I asked, when Tom had finally left the room.

"Um, you messed with his beautiful hat." Replied Gustav in his deep voice.

"What?"

"You ruined his hat." Georg explained.

"But it was already so ugly!"

"Wow. You really did just do that." Bill whispered.

"What? What did I just do?"

"And he didn't even scratch you." Bill seemed as though he was whispering to himself.

"He must reeeeeeaaallly like you." Evie smiled.

"Um, it was just Coke?" I sighed. What the hell? Why was this such a huge deal? I picked up my plate and empty can and put them in the kitchen. Evie had cleared the table by the time I had come back and Bill, Gustav and Georg were all laughing about something on the couches.

"What now?" I asked when I had found I spot on the couch nearest to the window.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"What do I do?"

"Kiss and make up."

"Ew! Gross! Something else?"

"Um, say sorry?"

"But I'm not sorry! It was quite fun actually."

"Well, then you're screwed."

"Wha-?"

"Just act like nothing happened, it's fine. Tom's a man, he can handle it." Georg assured me.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." I zoned out then, because the guys started a discussion about which amps they were going to need for their next concert.

"So, do you like him?" Evie whispered when she sat down next to me.

"Tom?"

"No, George Bush. Of course I meant Tom!"

"Um, no?"

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"Just because what?"

"Um, just because?" Oh good God. Not this again!

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Hey, all I was supposed to do was turn up to this dinner and come out alive. Nothing else."

Just then who should step out with nothing other than a towel wrapped around his torso? Ah, none other than the one and only Tom Kaulitz. Well, he certainly knew how to make an entrance.

"Ewwww! Put some clothes on!" Georg threw a pillow at him.

"Why hide these?" Tom ran his fingers over his abs.

"Um, because no one really wants to see them."

"Do you want to see them, Rachel?"

"I'm with Georg. Put on an oversized shirt for Petes' sake!" Avoiding all eye contact because I was trying to act like I hadn't just spilled Coke over his precious hat.

"Evie wants to see them, don't you Evie?"

"No thanks, I'd rather see Billi..." She got off the couch and onto Bills' lap. She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her, for quite a long time, actually.

"Bill stop eating her!" Georg semi-shouted. Bill picked up a pillow and shoved it over Georgs' face, still kissing Evie. Gustav made gagging noises in the background.

"Um, I'm gonna go..." Tom said as he made his way back to his room. Seriously, Bill and Evie needed to get a room before this got out of hand.

"Guys?" I tried to nudge them apart. Bill pushed me back, lightly and continued to kiss her. This was getting weird. Finally, when Evie broke away for air, Gustav shoved a magazine between the two of their faces before they could continue.

"Thank you Gustav!" Georg applauded.

"Ugh that was gross." I muttered.

"Hey! Get lost!" Bill tried to move the magazine.

"Nein." Gustav kept a firm grip on the magazine.

"Only if you guys stop playing tongue hockey." I said.

"Fine!" Bill sighed. Evie looked at him with a huge smile plastered on her face once Gustav had put down the magazine. Bill held her hand and started whispering something in her ear. Something hilarious, I'm guessing, because Evie couldn't stop giggling.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Tom asked when he entered the room - fully clothed, thank God.

"Um... Whatever?" Bill said.

"Oh I know!" Georg got up and opened a cabinet under the huge tv. "Who wants to watch a movie?"

"Oo! I do!" I was wide awake now, and I felt like staying up late.

"Ok... We've got Titanic..."

"Pass."

"Um, Love, actually?"

"Yeah, Bill and Evie would love that so no thanks."

"Lord of the Rings?"

"Seen it a million times already."

"Twilight?"

"I've already seen enough ugly topless guys for one night, thank you."

"Hey!" Tom threw a pillow at me.

"Oh, get over yourself." I muttered.

"Hmmm... So many english movies... Um, District 9?"

"Hell yeah!" Tom and I yelled in unison.

"Ew." Bill and Evie mumbled.

"Ok, who else wants to watch District 9?" Georg held up the DVD. Gustav got up and mumbled something about having an X-Box in his room and then he left, only stopping to yell "Gute nacht!" back at us.

"Wimp." I sighed.

"Anyone else?"

"Come on Evie..." I gave her a look of sheer desperation because I knew what this would mean - spending another one and a half hours alone with Tom.

"Um, Bill and I have to go... Don't we Billi?" She kissed his neck and laced her fingers between his.

"Yeah, this movie's stupid." Bill wrapped his arm around Evies' shoulders and got up.

"See ya tomorrow Rachel!" Evie called out over her shoulder.

"Well, I don't wanna watch this. Can we watch something else guys?" Georg started flipping back through DVD cases.

"This is my room and I wanna watch District 9." Tom stood up and grabbed the DVD.

"Fine. Gute nacht Rachel!" Georg got up, "I'm gonna go play X-Box with Gustav."

"Shit!" I whispered under my breath. Everyone had left and now I was alone with Tom. Damn! This was gonna be worse than hell.

"Have you seen District 9?" Tom asked once he had put the DVD in.

"Um, no, not really."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I've seen a bit of the beginning but that was it."

"Oh, well this movie is amazing!" He turned off the light and sat down on the couch next to mine. Oh my God. It was dark-ish and I was alone with Tom, gross.

"Ok, no funny business Tom. Don't you even think about 'making a move'." I hoped he could see my air quote marks; I really did want to see this movie but not here. With _him_.

"Hmm..."

"Well, that and no talking."

"Ok, fine." I could see his smile. "Do you want popcorn?"

"Um, ok."

I watched his silhouette as he went back to the kitchen; I heard the microwave turn on and him whistling really low. I tried to get comfortable on the couch but the temperature in the room must've dropped dramatically because I felt really chilly. I grabbed as many cushions as I could and piled them over my legs, that was hopeless, not very useful and I had goose bumps on my arms. I really wished that I had kept Bills' jumper now! "What's wrong?" Tom stood next to me and dropped the warm bag of popcorn on my lap.

"Thanks, um, nothing, it's just a bit cold."

"Hold up." He went back to his room and came out with a snow white blanket. "Here." He handed it to me.

"Um, thanks." I hope he didn't think that this would make me change my mind and end up having sex with him - because I would still rather freeze my ass off than do anything with him.

"No problem." He went back to the kitchen and I heard the microwave turn on again. I pulled the blanket up to my neck and tried to find a comfortable way to sit, I stretched out my legs on the rest of the couch but that didn't fell right so I just sat with my legs under me and the blanket wrapped close to my body. That was better. Tom's low whistling was a bit haunting off in the kitchen but I was so jealous because I still couldn't whistle, no matter how hard I tried, all I got was an exhaling sound and spit. Yuck. "Ready?" Tom fell onto the couch with the popcorn on his lap.

"I guess." He grabbed the remote and pressed 'Play'.

_Forty minutes later:_

I hid my face under the blanket, the main character - Wikus - his arm was warped and I didn't want to watch him get tortured. Oh ew! I felt so gross! I just wanted to throw up, his arm was so disgusting! Tom looked like he was having the time of his life but I just wanted to go to sleep now. The beginning of the movie already had me yawning but now I just wanted to sleep because I didn't want to have to see Wikus suffer - I knew this movie would end badly (or sadly or tragically - I just had a feeling it wouldn't be a 'happily ever after'.) "Are you ok?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I didn't want to admit I was inches away from puking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

I liked the movie, I just didn't want to have to look at Wikus' arm all the time. I let my eyes dart to the screen, ew ew ew ew! I hid my face under the blanket again. "Rachel, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Um, because you won't watch the movie."

"I am so watching the movie!" I glared at the screen just to prove it to him.

"Ok, calm down." He smiled. Really, I was so not in the mood to see him smug.

"Shut up."

"Whatever you say scaredy cat."

"Hey! I'm not scared!"

"Ok, whatever." He dragged his attention back to the movie - I tried my best to watch but... Oh God, the poor guy! That was so cruel! They were forcing him into this lab and torturing him into using the weapons... Aw! This wasn't fair! I hated having to watch him struggle against those huge guys who forced him into the chair! Wikus was pleading and he had this accent which just made me feel even sorrier for him. "Seriously Rachel, we can watch another movie if you want." Tom looked at me with a genuine expression in his eyes.

"No, seriously, dude I can handle it. Just go back to whatever it is you were doing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Stop thinking so much! I'm o-k."

"Well, ok then." I heard him throw a handful of popcorn into his mouth, followed by a little snigger.

"What's so funny?"

"The movie." He found_ this _movie funny? You have got to be kidding me. I buried my head in the nearest pillow and sang the alphabet in my mind.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Took me a while 'cause I was suffering really terrible writer's block but thank God I managed to finish it! And school started up two weeks ago so it's kind of hard to find time for this between homework, friends, eating, sleeping, hating Justin Bieber and everything on top of that :) But I did! I would love to know what you all think so please review :) Even if you have already! (Anyone else really desperate to see Alice in Wonderland? :))**


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a white ceiling; I dragged my hand up to rub my eyes and noticed it made a slight rustling sound. I looked at it to find it concealed under an unfamiliar white sheet. I immediately sat up. Crap! What the hell was going on? My eyes darted around the room, I noticed the familiar plasma and the X-Box under it, and then I realized that it was Tom's room. Shit! Did me and him -? Ew! No way! That couldn't be right! I didn't remember anything! I looked at the bottom of the bed - why was Tom's t-shirt from last night laying there? Oh my gosh! I looked under the sheets - I was still dressed. Phew! So then what happened? Why was I lying in Tom Kaulitz's bed? And where was Tom? I pulled myself out of his bed and - for some reason (quite possibly force of habit) - checked my appearance in his full length mirror before turning the door knob. I made sure to be as light footed as possible when I inched my way out of his room. "Tom?" I whispered. No response. I went into the kitchen first, why I thought he would be in there, I have no idea - and even if he was I would see him 'cause he's so tall. Nope, he wasn't in there. Duh! Why would he be in the kitchen this early? I pushed my hair out of my face and maneuvered my way to the lounge. I stopped and couldn't help but smile just a bit when I saw Tom curled up on the couch I was on last night. He lay there, topless, in grey sweat pants. A pile of pillows under his head and my blanket wrapped around his right foot, drooping onto the floor. His hair was bunched up and his hands were placed under his head. I stood there awkwardly, trying to figure out what to do next, when he started to move. He let out a groan and turned his body so he was facing me, still asleep. Dangling over the couch was his right arm, I watched as he tried to turn over again. I doubled over laughing when he fell on the floor! "Ow!" He muttered, half asleep, rubbed the back of his head and glanced between the couch and the spot where he had fallen. "Fuck!"

"Hello?" I gave a little wave.

"Oh shit! Rachel! Hi!" He quickly got to his feet, "Did you sleep ok?"

"Um, yeah, just wondering why I was in there." I pointed to his bedroom door.

"Would you have preferred the couch?"

"No..."

"Well then."

"Yeah, um, thanks."

"Yeah."

"So what happened?"

"You fell asleep."

"I guessed."

Tom fell back onto the couch and buried his head under a pillow.

"Ok, thanks, I kinda have to leave now." I announced.

"What? Why? It's so early!" Tom looked at me like I was crazy.

"Some of us actually have a schedule."

"What?"

"I have to be at the studio in an hour."

"What about breakfast?"

"They have food at the studio."

"I can take you."

"No thanks, I'd rather take a cab."

"Why?"

"Because... Um, I like cabs?" I fibbed.

"You _still _don't like me?"

"Hmmm... Where did I put my shoes?" I turned to try and find them.

"Hey, what did I do?"

"What're you talking about?" I tried to act stupid.

"How come you still don't like me?"

"Do I have to answer that?" I had already answered this question a bajillion and one times!

"Um, yeah?"

"Ok. Fine, here goes nothing. Dude, one nice thing doesn't make up for your history of breaking girls' hearts and sleeping around with the first girl you see just because you haven't gotten laid in 24 hours. It's guys like you who give everyone the wrong impression. You're just another womanizing playboy and nothing anyone says or does can change you. Once a manwhore - always a manwhore. And I don't _have _to like you!"

"Ouch." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but you're the one who wanted to know."

"Oh, not that. My back just really hurts!" He looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh, well, ok, I see that was a waste of oxygen. Have you seen my shoes?" I could not get anything through to this guy! He never listened!

"They should be by the door, I think."

I found my shoes sitting next to the door, beside Toms' fat sneakers, "Ok, well bye!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a lift?"

"Yep."

"Ok, well see ya."

"Oh, I hope not." I mumbled to myself. I let myself out and took the elevator down to the bottom floor. I had no idea why Tom liked me, all because I said no - more girls should start saying no to him. They'd have him chasing them around in a matter of seconds.

I put my hot chocolate down on the glass table outside the cafe and looked up at Evie. (We had decided to catch up after I finished filming.)

"Sooo... What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" Well I knew exactly what she meant but I just hoped it was something else.

"After me and Bill left, what happened with you and Tom?" Evie smiled, taking a quick sip from the coffee mug.

"Nothing, we just watched the movie. Well, no. _He_ watched the movie and I just tried to count the stitches in the blanket."

"Huh?"

"It was a really gross movie! I just sat with my head under the blanket."

"And Tom? Did he come over and 'keep you safe'?" She smiled at her air quotations.

"No, he called me a scaredy cat."

"Ooh! He likes you!"

"How does calling me a scaredy cat mean that he likes me?" I was puzzled by her logic.

"Well, when a guy goes out of his way to call you a name or tries joking around with you, it means he likes you."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No, Evie, it doesn't."

"Yes, Rachel, it does."

"Even if he did like me, I don't like him back and I doubt I ever will."

"He's a really sweet guy!"

"Name one sweet thing he's done."

"Well, I, um, can't name one off the top of my head but Rachel, he's really cool!"

"So cool that you don't want him?"

"Bill's cooler."

"Oh, I know."

"Ok, lets move on!"

"Yes please!" I couldn't wait to get off the subject of Tom.

"What happened after the movie?"

"Grrrr! Evie! I thought you said we were moving on?"

"We are. To what happened _after _the movie. So...?"

"Well, if you really want to know... We went back to his bedroom and had sex - I just couldn't keep my hands off him."

"Oooo... Really?"

"Yes, and then Santa Claus crashed through the window with his sleigh and a bunch of flying pigs with red noses, and he said 'Tom likes ho, ho, hoes.'" I smiled at my pun.

"You're making that up! Everyone knows that Santa's not real."

"Really?" I smiled; I didn't think she was actually taking me seriously.

"Come on Rachel! Be serious! What happened?" Evie pouted

"Ok, fine... I don't know, I think I fell asleep and this morning I woke up in his bed."

"Are you making this up?"

"No! I'm serious! Then I found him asleep on the couch in the lounge."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!" Evie had that look in her eyes and a stupid grin plastered on her face.

"What?"

"That's so cute!"

"Maybe to you."

"See? That's one sweet thing he's done."

"Yeah, well, if you want to award him with a gold star and a trophy - be my guest."

"Aww come on Rachel! Have a heart."

"I do, that's how I'm still alive."

"You know what I mean! Give him a chance."

"Hey, I had dinner with the guy."

"Yeah but everyone else was around! That doesn't count!"

"Yes it does. I had dinner and Tom was present so technically I _did_ have dinner with him."

"Grrr! You are so difficult!"

"No I'm not, I just really don't like Tom and if you ask me why, again, I might just throw this drink at you."

"Ok, ok! Haha! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Me and Bill..." She paused.

"Are expecting a kid?"

"No."

"You guys are... Getting married?"

"No, come on! We've only known each other for a week or something."

"Well you two sure don't act like it. How is he in bed?" I smiled, now it was her turn to be uncomfortable.

"Well... That's kind of what I was gonna say..."

"What?" I nearly choked on my chocolate.

"Well, last night we, um, we kind of..." Evies' cheeks turned bright red.

"Oh my gosh! You two did it last night! I thought you guys had already?"

"Yeah, well we hadn't."

"Oh wow. So...?"

"Know what? Lets move on..."

"No, no, you brought it up, you should finish whatever it was you were gonna say."

"Nothing! Just that he's really sweet and gentle..." She was going into blushing-little-giggling-girl mode now at the thought of it.

"Ok... Moving on now... I don't think I really want to hear about your sex life..."

"Yeah, I didn't think so." She smirked, "So... There's a Tokio Hotel concert in a few weeks, and Bill asked me if you would come."

"Why?"

"'Cause it'll be fun and you like Tokio Hotel!"

"Tokio Hotel minus Tom..."

"Just come!"

"Fine, but only because I like their music - no other reason! And this is not another match-making opportunity, Cupid!"

"Yeah, I know. Yay!" Evie clapped her hands.

"Now what?"

"Well, we need to go shopping of course! We need new outfits!"

"Shopping? Yes!!!" I loved shopping - even if the concert was weeks away, "I think I could do with some retail therapy."

"Me too!"

"Yeah, my credit cards need a good workout." I smiled and sipped the rest of my coco.

"Lets go." Evie grabbed her bag and my wrist.

"We have to be discrete though, I don't want people to notice me!"

"You'll be fine! Here." She unzipped her green hoodie and gave it to me.

"Thanks." I pulled it on, twirled my hair into a bun and slipped on my dark sunglasses.

"Where first?"

"Um, where ever. I just need some jeans and maybe some new heels.

"Ok, lets roll!" She smiled and dragged me into the little boutique on the corner. The interior was pink , pink and pink. Yuck. Pastel skirts and knitted sweaters clouded my vision and made me want to puke. "Oo... This is cute!" Evie pulled out a bobble skirt in pale pink.

"Yeah, if you're a marshmallow."

"Hey!"

"What? I'm being honest. I thought this was a Tokio Hotel concert, not a tea party with My Little Pony."

"Grrrr! Fine, lets go." She put the skirt back on the rack and we left.

"Ahhh, this is more like it." I pulled Evie into the Ed Hardy store two blocks down. I headed straight for the jeans and started flipping through skinny and ripped ones.

"Oo! Rachel! Come here!" Evie yelled from the other side of the store. I pulled out some ripped jeans and went to find her.

"WHOA." I stopped when I saw her holding a black leather jacket that gleamed in the light and made me gasp. "It's... Perfect." I didn't realize how much I actually needed a leather jacket until that jacket was held right before me.

"Your welcome." Evie smiled and handed it over.

"Oo! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Evie it's amazing!" I ran to try it on. Once I got in the changing room I pulled off the hoodie and carefully placed the jacket over my shoulders and grinned when I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

"Rachel! Can I see?"

"Wait..." I pulled off my jeans and put on the grey ripped ones. I opened the door and twirled around. "Sooo... Whaddaya think?"

"Aw Rachel! Buy them! They're so cute together!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"And I was thinking we could just get band shirts to wear at the concert aswell, 'cause it would be easier, right? Bill could get us some if I ask..." She trailed off in her own thoughts.

"Right. Ok, I'm gonna change."

I pulled the changing room door shut and smiled once more at my reflection before getting changed. I stopped and wondered what Tom would be doing at that moment... Hmmm... Wait - where the hell did that thought come from?

**Hey everyone! I apologize one million, bajillion, trillion infinity times for the lateness of this chapter! I swear I would've posted sooner but I must confess; I am a procrastinator at heart. So so so so sorry! I hope you guys think it was worth the wait and to those of you who reckon it's not that great - stick with it, I promise I will do my best to make chapter 10 better! (I saw Alice in Wonderland on Saturday!!! :) Johnny Depp and Tim Burton are a match made in heaven! :)) I do have ONE excuse for the lateness: SCHOOL! Yesterday was the last day so YAAAYYY!!!!! No more stupid maths teacher! Or stupid tests! :) The next chapter will be up a lot quicker than this one - I swear! :) Thanks for all the nice reviews! You guys are totally amazing! Danke shon! You guys are... AWESOME! Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me so far :) And happy birthday Eden for the 23rd of March! :) (It was Georg's 23rd Birthday on the 31st of March! Hooray!)  
P.s. Aftermath by Adam Lambert is a REALLY good song! (Almost as good as Strange by Tokio Hotel ft. Kerli)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Eddie! Miss me?" I smiled when I got back to the hotel.

"Your company is always missed, Miss Rachel." He smiled warmly.

"Awww... Thanks." I gave him a hug.

"If you do not mind me asking, where did Miss happen to be last night? I am sorry if I am intruding, you do not have to answer."

"Nah, it's cool Eddie. Well, last night I was out having dinner with my friend and her boyfriend - and his friends."

"How come Miss did not return last night? The hotel manager was worried."

"I fell asleep over there."

"Oh. Well I am glad you had fun."

"Yeah. If you could call it that."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Ok."

"See ya later Eddie!" I skipped off to the elevator with my shopping bags in hand. I smiled to myself; this day wasn't turning out so badly considering the unexpected wake up destination. Once I got in to my room I flopped onto the sofa and picked up the TV remote, _'...here is Rachel Cooper getting out of a car in front of the hotel where Tokio Hotel are confirmed to be staying, and here is Bill Kaulitz giving her what appears to be his jacket. The two entered the hotel together in a couple-y manner and rumors are that Rachel didn't come out 'till the morning...'_ Oh my God. Me and Bill? Why? How did these people know where I was? _'...Bill is also seen here with another girl, could he be in two relationships at once? We could not confirm an interview with Rachel Cooper but until then, stay tuned. Coming up next: Lady Gaga about her rise to fame. Perez exclusive on the...'_ Blah blah blah. Bloody fucking hell! Couldn't a guy and girl just be _friends _these days? No, I guess not. I picked up my phone just as Tom started ringing me, "Hello?"

"Hey Rachel."

"Um, hi?" What did he want?

"Hey, I was just wondering..." He paused.

"What?"

"Are you gonna be coming to our concert the week after next?"

"Um, yeah I guess, why?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Bill invited me."

"Okay, cool."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Um, ok?"

"Well, bye!"

"Bye?" He left me with the dial tone. That was eerie and random. Just as I was putting my phone back, Emma started ringing me, "Hey Emma."

"Rachel are you and Bill Kaulitz in a relationship?"

"What?"

"Are you dating Bill?"

"No, Evie is!"

"Well what the hell were you doing at his hotel last night?"

"I was having dinner with Evie and Tokio Hotel?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? Evie invited me to have dinner and get to know her boyfriend."

"Fine, but why didn't you leave until morning?"

"What's with the questions Emma?"

"I've had everyone from TV to teen magazines ringing up and requesting interviews about you and Bill. Now answer the question! Why didn't you leave until morning?"

"Um, because I fell asleep?"

"Oh good God, Rachel! What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Now they've twisted everything to make it look like you and Bill slept together last night!"

"But we didn't!"

"Yeah, try telling them that."

"I'm sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know what else to do!"

"Get your act together and think next time you want to stay out all night with a bunch of guys!"

"Ugh!" I hung up. So much for a good day. I massaged my temples and sighed, what to do now?

* * *

"She's gonna be at the concert!" Tom announced.

"Yeah, so?" Georg flopped on the couch.

"Rachel's coming to the concert!"

"She doesn't like you." Georg informed a giddy Tom.

"That's what you think."

"No, that's what I know, she knows, Bill knows, everyone knows, Tom she doesn't like you."

"No one can not like me. I'm Tom Kaulitz."

"Rachel. Doesn't. Like. You."

"She will."

"How do you know?"

"I know..."

"That usually means he doesn't know a thing." Bill stated.

* * *

"...yeah, and they reckon I'm going out with Bill. Oh my God, Evie, I need to crawl under a rock for five years or get into the Witness Relocation Program. Help me!"

"Hey, it's fine. You know and I know that you're nothing like what they say and that's all that matters. Screw the media."

"But-"

"Rachel, they will get over this. They're desperate to make anyone look bad. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Evie."

"Anytime." I sighed and fell back onto my bed, phone in hand. "So anything new with you and Bill?"

"Rachel, it's only been two hours since I told you about me and Bill last night, I don't think anything new has happened."

"Well I never know with you two. You guys are just so randomly perfect for each other."

"Thanks." I could tell she was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, hey, I gotta go! Bill just got back..."

"Oh fine... Have fun!"

"Hmmm..."

"I don't want to know what you're thinking..."

"I think it's best if you don't."

"Oh ew!"

"Haha, ok, I really gotta go-" I heard her squeal and Bill's voice in the background.

"Shit, calm down you two."

"Sorry Rachel! Evie has to go now." Bill's words were cut off by laughter.

"Bye guys." I hung up. Well at least they were happy. I pulled out my laptop and logged in, maybe there would be something remotely interesting on the World Wide Web... I pulled on my headphones and played 'This Is War' by 30 Seconds to Mars. I typed in 'Tokio Hotel' on Google... Hmmm... Their official website? Yeah, sure, whatever. I clicked on it, their homepage just had news about their upcoming concerts and tour dates. I looked along the bottom... Tom's Blog? I clicked on it and cringed slightly when a huge photo of him came up. I scrolled down, many, many videos. This guy had way too much time on his hands if he had time to look up all these videos. I had to hand it to the guy, he had an impeccable taste in cars. I laughed when I read his comments about Gustav and Georg but froze when I realized who this was. I quickly closed the tab and went on another website. Shit. I needed to clear my head and push any thoughts of Tom out. Ick. I pushed my head under my pillow and sighed.

The next few days after that were really boring, I didn't get to see Evie for a while, good news was that the director for _Unforgettable_ had decided that we would spend another month or two here for filming so I got to stay at the hotel! Good thing too, because I didn't know what I would do without Eddie! But as predicted, the paparazzi returned soon after my little one nighter at Tom's place and I was restricted to my room. I would get up at 8am, get ready, leave my room at about quarter past, Eddie would have a taxi waiting and I would go straight to the studio - I never uttered a single word to the reporters. Emma was really happy with me and I guess I was too but there was something missing. I felt as though I had nothing to do besides work and, to me, that seemed pretty tragic. It was 2am but I was restless and I needed someone to talk to so I rang Evie. "Evie, are you awake?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I can't sleep."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, well what do you wanna talk about?"

"Do you remember when we were little and we swore one of us would marry Rob?"

"Rob? Oh! Rob! Yeah, that was a bit tragic. He wasn't even that nice! He bust our sand castle! Remember?"

"Oh yeah." I didn't know why we were talking about past crushes or sandcastles but it felt good to talk to her again, remind myself that we were still best friends.

"Hey, do you remember Lance?"

"Your first boyfriend?" How could I forget him? He put Evie through a whole heap of bullshit.

"Yeah, that jerk! I swear he had 4 litres of gel in his hair!"

"Yeah, but you know you loved it back then."

"I know! Ew! Oh my gosh! Do you remember Sam?"

"Please! Not Sam!" Sam was my first serious crush, looking back, I don't know why.

"Yes Sam."

"What about him?"

"How the hell could you like him?!" She laughed.

"Maybe I thought there was something... Um, different about him?"

"Like...?"

"I don't know! Something!"

I could hear her chuckling in the background. I sighed.

"Evie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being such an amazing friend." I smiled.

"Aww, you're welcome!"

"Evie, I think I can sleep now."

"Ok, well if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks, 'night."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rachel." Bill mumbled into the phone.

"Aw sorry Bill! Did I wake you?"

"No, Evie did."

"I'm sorry Billi!" I heard her laugh.

"Yeah, goodnight you two." I shook my head and hung up. I smiled, they were so cute together. It made me happy to see Evie so happy, she deserved it after all her screwed up relationships in the past. I didn't want to sleep now, I didn't know why but I just didn't feel like it. I crawled out of bed and stepped out onto the balcony, it was freezing but I felt warm in my singlet and shorts. I felt alone, like I was in the eye of the storm, unaffected by everything happening around me. Chaos left me unscathed and I had no-one but myself to depend on. I lay on the lounge chair and stared at the stars.

_'RACHEL IT'S EVIEEEE!!! EVIE EVIE EVIE EVIE EVIE!!!'_ Evie's personalized ring tone woke me up. I answered it, stumbling and almost falling flat on my face on the way. "Hello?"

"Good morning!!!"

"'Morning Evie, what's up?"

"Ok, well Bill and I have something important to announce and Bill wants to wait to say it when everyone's around so can you make it to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Um, sure, where?"

"It's this little restaurant a few minutes away from your hotel."

"What's it called?"

"I think it's something like 'Bella Rosa' or something. It's got Bella in the name."

"Um, yeah, sure I guess. What time?"

"Around about 7-ish..."

"Ok. Is it, like, a huge deal?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah, yeah it is. So dress up!" She commanded.

"Um, ok?"

"Ok, cool."

"Anything else?"

"Well the reservation is under Bill's name and I think that's everything you need to know."

"Ok."

"See you there! Bye!" Evie chirped.

"See ya, bye." I went over to my wardrobe and pulled out my Armani dress, tights and black peep-toe heels. I threw them on my bed, sighed, and dragged myself into the shower. I stood under the warm water for about twenty minutes before getting out. When my hair was dry enough, I threw on my outfit and glanced at myself in the mirror. Yep, this was it, perfection. I smiled, I loved this outfit! If this thing tomorrow night was _that _important I guessed I could at least make an effort.

* * *

**(Claps for me, I just found out about that line thingy! ^) Guten Morgen everybody! Here is chapter 10, very quick, I guess. I wrote it all in one day (yay! Pop open a bottle of sparkling grape juice! :))!!! If you find any mistakes, please tell me because with this chapter I kind of wrote it without really writing it, closed my eyes and posted it. So I'm winging it, I guess :) (Anybody else seen The Love Guru? I don't care what everyone else says - it. Is. HILARIOUS. :)) Well, I swear that something WILL happen in chapter 11! Hmmmm... Wonder what...****  
****Oh and just really quickly, check out my friend Alisha's story 'No Subject' or just go to her profile page; musik-fan-95 I swear that story is AWESOME! It's a total mix of Harry Potter, City of Bones, Maximum Ride and other stuff so if you are (and even if you aren't) into that stuff - CHECK IT OUT! :)**

**p.s. Danke shon a million, zillion, trillion and one times for your awesome reviews! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Eddie, do you reckon you could make a diversion or something to get the paparrazi out of there later?" I bit my lip.

"I don't have to Miss, there are none left."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yes, it seems that your silence has bored them, or they got tired. They have all left."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Whoa."

"Yes Miss."

"Wow. Ok, thanks Eddie! I have to get ready now! Evie's got this dinner thing tonight and I have to be ready in an hour!"

"Is an hour not enough, Miss?"

"No! I still have to do my hair and make up and shower and oh my gosh Eddie! I have to go!"

"Bye Miss."

I dropped the phone on my bed and ran into the shower. I smiled and remembered how Keith, my first real boyfriend, sang songs in the shower. I was early one night for dinner and his mum and I sat, chuckling at his horrible rendition of Bon Jovi's 'Living on a Prayer'. Wow, was he embarrassed.

After a quick fifteen minute shower I blow dried my hair for a good fraction of time until it was just right. I liked it wavy and loose, natural. I had spent a few years of my life jealous of all the other girls who had straight hair, angry that I had to get my mum's hair instead of my dad's straight hair. But then I realized that pining after something that would never happen was a massive waste of my time so I gave up and got used to what I had. With a sigh, I pulled out my make up bag and found my eyeliner and mascara. I may not have been as experienced at this as Bill but I was pretty good. Tongue poking out to the side, I carefully applied the eyeliner, followed by two coats of mascara. I smudged on some black eye shadow, the way Evie had taught me in high school. I pulled out my light pink lipstick, applied it, followed by a coat of clear lip gloss. I didn't need any concealer or foundation; I went for the natural look whenever possible. I threw off my bathrobe and tugged on a singlet, followed - very carefully - by my studded dress. I wondered what Evie and Bill's big news was... Could they be getting engaged? No way. Well, if they did, it would be one awesome engagement party! I slowly put on my tights for fear of ripping the only pair I had left. I looked at my clock, 6:09 pm. Damn it! I still had a good forty minutes before I would have to leave. I knew I shouldn't have gotten ready so early. I dialed Evie's number and waited for her to pick up. "Hi Rachel!"

"Hey Evie. Um, I was just wondering if you had the address for the restaurant."

"Yeah sure, wait a sec. I have to ask Bill..."

By the time she had told me the address, twenty minutes had passed. I don't remember what we talked about exactly but there was some mention of Bill and his God-like perfection and then I was back on my bed. Slumped, wondering what to do.

I tried on random pairs of shoes, I knew I would still go in my black peep-toed ones but I had to blow twenty minutes somehow. I strutted across the room and posed in front of my full length mirror, it had been ages since I had done this! Before I knew it the clock read 6:51 pm. "Oh shit!" I pushed off my tight black stilettos and tugged on my peep-toes, retouched my lip gloss, grabbed a handbag and ran out of the room. I rushed into the elevator and sighed impatiently at its sluggish pace.

"Miss Rachel, you look very beautiful tonight, do you have a special date?" Eddie's voice surprised me in the quiet lobby.

"No, just a dinner with Evie again."

"Oh, ok. I do hope Miss has fun."

"Thanks Eddie!"

"My pleasure."

"Um, Eddie could you get a cab outside please? I'm sorry!"

"No problem Miss." He nodded and dialed a number. I took in the empty lobby, an old lady sat by herself - texting. Good God she looked so out of place. 'Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!' I heard the car horn, "Thanks Eddie!" I ran into the cab, gave the address of Bella Rosa and relaxed in my seat. The cab smelled of old shoes and cheap air freshener, but I was too frantic to care.

It was 7:03 pm when I finally got out of the car. 'Bella Rosa' hung above me in curly red writing as I shook off the horrid smell of the cab and entered the warm atmosphere of the restaurant. Yellow candles sat on every table and gave it a cozy touch. I inhaled the smell of freshly cooked pasta and pizza. "Can I help you Miss?" I tall, tan guy grabbed my attention.

"Oh, yeah. Um, I'm meeting some people here, the reservation is under Kaulitz."

"Cow-lits?"

"K-a-u-l-i-t-z." I smiled.

"Hmmm..." he looked down a piece of paper, "Kaullitz, Bill?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Right this way Miss." He led me through the dining room and straight to the back where a long table with six chairs was waiting.

"Thank you." I smiled again. I seated myself and sighed, I guess I was early. I glanced over the small groups of people here who were chatting, laughing, flirting and mingling.

"Hey." I tightened up at the sound of the familiar voice behind me. Tom Kaulitz seated himself across the table from me.

"Hi." I cringed a bit.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now, you?"

"Five minutes ago. I had to use the bathroom 'cause one of the waiters spilt water on my top. Accidently, he said but I'm sure he was just jealous," Tom sighed, pointing at his baggy black top.

"Of?"

"My looks. Pssh, obviously." He looked so smug. I wanted to slap him, where did he get off, thinking he was so hot?

"Yeah, ob-vious-ly," I rolled my eyes, "Hey do you know when Evie and the rest are gonna get here?"

"Bill said in a few minutes, so in a few minutes?"

"Ok." What else was I supposed to say? I sat there, drumming my fingers on the table and looking at everything but him. Evie, hurry up! I tried to send her telepathic messages but she was clearly not getting anything. Good grief. God, now more than ever please, please, strike me with lightening or I don't know, let me fall unconscious, please?

"You look very beautiful, Rachel." His words hit me.

"What?" Hold that lightening bolt for just a second, God.

"I said you look very beautiful tonight." He looked at me with his almond shaped hazel eyes and I swear there was something different there.

"Um, thanks." I felt unsure of what to do next, was I supposed to compliment him back or just leave it? I left it and focused my attention on the entrance to the restaurant. Every time the door would open I prayed for Evie, Bill, Georg or Gustav to walk through and break this awkward silence between Tom and I. I pulled out my phone, "Um, is it ok if I-?" I pointed at my phone.

"Yeah, sure." Tom replied.

I dialed Evie's number and waited for her to pick up, "Evie?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you and Bill here?"

"Where?"

"At the restaurant!"

"Restaurant? Oh, right! Um, well, hmmm... Wait up..." She hung up and left me with the dial tone. What the-?

"Ok, something's up with Evie." I announced to the table cloth.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"I don't know." I was confused, why wouldn't she answer? I rang her again. "Evie?"

"Hey Rachel!" She chirped.

"I'm sitting here in Bella Rosa and you and Bill aren't here. Why?"

"Wait - is Tom there?"

"Yeah, but where is everyone else?"

"Um, hmmm... Tom is there, though?"

"Yep."

"Then you can thank me later. Bye Rachel!" She hung up. I shook my head in confusion, what the heck?

"What?" Tom asked.

"Judging by that, I don't think anyone else is turning up."

"What?"

"Evie set this up." I motioned at the restaurant and then pointed at him and me.

"Why?"

"Ask Bill, I bet he knows." I sighed as he pulled out his phone and dialed.

He started speaking in German and when he was done he looked at me and said "Yep. This is a set up."

"I will honestly kill Evie for this." She swore she wouldn't do this anymore! "I have to leave." I got up to leave and almost did when I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist.

"Wait,"

"Why?"

"Please?" His eyes begged me to sit down.

"Fine," I said, I sat back down in my seat.

"Just a sec," He got up and I saw him talking to the waiter at the front. I didn't get it. I didn't get anything at that point except for the fact that Tom was here and I was here. He sauntered back, leaned down and said "He said we can move tables, I reckon we look a bit sad, sitting at a table for six by ourselves." He smiled.

"Um, yeah, sure." I got up and followed him to a table for two by the window. I still couldn't believe I was still here, nor could I believe that Evie had done this to me. God, why?

"Here," He pulled out a chair for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled. He sat down across from me and gave me a small smile.

"Here are your menus; would you guys like any refreshments? Water, wine, juice?" The waiter handed us our menus and smiled patiently.

"I'll just have water, thanks." I replied.

"Me too." Tom chorused. When the waiter had left I turned my attention to the menu, I didn't know what else to do. Hmmm... Pizza, pizza, pizza, pasta and some other things with foreign names. "Are you ok?" Tom gazed up at me, expectantly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing." He returned to looking at his own menu. The waiter arrived with two glasses of water and a notebook.

"So have you decided on your orders?"

"Um, just a sec," I quickly glanced down at my menu - pepperoni pizza? Fine. "Um, can I get a slice of the pepperoni pizza?"

"Sure Miss."

"I'll have the pasta but no meat sauce please, I'm vegetarian." Tom said.

"Would you prefer a vegetable sauce?"

"Please."

"Ok, your meal will be around soon." The waiter said while scribbling notes on his little pad. He took our menus and left me and Tom with an awkward silence.

"What?" I caught Tom looking at me.

"Nothing." He smiled and shook his head. I stared out the window, it had started raining and people were rushing around with umbrellas and shopping bags. "Do you miss it?" Tom asked.

"Miss what?"

"That," he motioned outside, "Being normal."

"Sometimes, but I haven't been famous for as long as you have. I guess you must miss it more."

"Yeah but it's ok, I guess, having Bill and the band, I don't mind anymore."

"Are you guys close?"

"Yeah otherwise we wouldn't work as a band." I grinned, I don't know why, but his words just made me want to smile. "Wow,"

"What?" I met his eyes.

"No, sorry, it's just that you're beautiful when you smile."

That was the second time now, what was I supposed to do? "Thanks."

"You're welcome." His gaze met mine.

His eyes reminded me of glass Coke bottles with the sun behind them, a crystallized hazel. I didn't understand what was happening. This was Tom Kaulitz. Tom I'm-a-man-whore-and-proud-of-it Kaulitz. Why did I care about his eyes? Why was he complimenting me? Why was my stomach in knots? Why did I just glance at his lip ring? Why was I still sitting there?

* * *

**Here it is! :) Hope no-one's disappointed or anything! (I apologize for not having any big news for Bill and Evie but hey, expect the unexpected?) I wrote relentlessly for a while, I hope it paid off and that it shows in my writing! I don't know if I say it enough but thanks for everything and the wonderful reviews! To all my friends and readers; thanks for the support! It means a lot! Rachel and Tom... Wonder where that's going... But at least it's going somewhere! (This chapter was like closing your eyes, jumping in the deep end of a pool and praying that you make it back to the surface...)**

**(Anywho... I'm currently hooked on **_**'My Obsession' **_**by Cinema Bizarre - so tragic that they had to break up! :'( ) I **_**should**_** have another chapter up in the next week (hopefully!) but if I don't, blame it on the homework. Danke shon for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

"One slice of pepperoni pizza for the young lady, and the vegetarian pasta for the gentleman." The waiter placed our plates in front of us, refilled our glasses and left after we had thanked him.

"This looks way better than Tokio Hotel pasta." Tom commented.

"There's a Tokio Hotel pasta?"

"Well, me and Bill came up with it when we were kids but it's our band pasta now. It's really good."

"Oh," I looked down at my plate, that was one ginormous slice of pizza, I didn't know if I could finish it.

"Your supposed to eat it." Tom informed me.

"Huh?"

"The pizza, you're supposed to eat it."

"Yeah, I know that!" I sighed and shook my head with a small smile.

"Well, ok, sure." He smiled back after swallowing another mouthful of pasta. I cut a small piece off the tip of the pizza and ate it. It was really good! I smiled when I remembered something, "What?" Tom asked.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"What is it?"

"Um, well when I was a kid a used to think that - promise you won't laugh,"

"Promise." He smiled.

"Well I used to think that paparazzi was a pizza topping."

"You what?" He grinned.

"Um, I just thought since pepperoni and paparazzi sounded similar, you know? I couldn't really tell the difference..." He chuckled quietly, "Hey you said you wouldn't laugh!" I mock punched his shoulder subconsciously.

"I'm not!" He forced a straight face, "Well if it helps, I used to think that Skittles came out of rainbow sheep, you know how they have an 'S' on them? Yeah, I thought that stood for sheep."

"Really?" What an idiot.

"No, I'm not that stupid! But that would've been funny."

Before I could punch him again, my phone started vibrating. "It's Evie, I think I have to get this..." I pressed the answer button. "Hey Evie,"

"Hey Rach! How's everything going?"

"Evie, I cannot believe you would do this!"

"It's going good isn't it?"

"Never mind that! I thought you promised you wouldn't do this!"

"I only do this because otherwise you'd never give him a chance."

"Evie, I'm very capable of handling my relationships!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuure you are. Oh! Sorry Rachel! I gotta go; Bill and the guys wanna eat now!"

"Yeah, bye." I threw my phone in my handbag and returned to the arduous task of devouring the pizza.

"What's up?" Tom asked.

"Oh, um, nothing. Just Evie and her twisted plans,"

"For us?"

"Yeah, I wish she would just let it go."

"I don't."

"What?"

"Well, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't get to be here with you."

"Exactly. We wouldn't be here."

"But I _want _to be here," Tom's eyes stared into mine.

"Oh," I mumbled, trying to focus on my pizza instead of him.

"You're blushing." Tom informed me.

"Huh? Am I?"

"Yeah, but if you want, I'll act like I can't tell,"

"Thanks."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're really cute when you're embarrassed?"

"Shut up! I'm not embarrassed!" I sighed, trying to eat.

"Fine." He swallowed another forkful of pasta.

We sat there, eating in silence for a few minutes, I decided I could only finish half of the pizza. "Mmmm... Dessert time!" Tom smiled when he had finished his pasta.

"Aren't you full?"

"Full? I still haven't had any dessert!"

"Wow."

"Are you done?" He glanced at my half-empty plate.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do girls all have small stomachs?"

"No, that's just a _really _big pizza!"

"Yeah, sure." He leaned back in his seat and started whistling.

"Are you all done?" The waiter appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I think." Tom responded, "Um, do you guys have desserts?"

"Yes, sir, would you care for the dessert menus?"

"Yeah, thanks."

The waiter took our plates and came back with two gleaming menus, "Here you are,"

"Thanks," Tom and I responded in unison. I stared at the cream colored menu but I couldn't really read it, not with Tom looking at me like that. I looked up at him, he didn't drop his gaze, and instead, he smiled. I was so confused every time he smiled at me, why was he smiling? I didn't even want to know. Not like I cared. I turned my attention back to the menu... I picked the first thing I saw; chocolate cake with orange rind cream. "You know there's something different about you," Tom commented.

"Yeah, I actually rejected you." I said, a little too bitterly.

"No, it's not that, it's... Never mind." He cut himself off. Now I was curious...

"What is it?"

"Huh?" He looked up.

"What were you just gonna say?"

"Oh, um, you have really honest eyes."

"I have what?"

"Your eyes, you can tell everything about a person through their eyes and yours just look really honest. It's really easy to tell when you're lying," He smiled and dropped his gaze. Since when did he look at my eyes so much? I felt my cheeks burning. "You're blushing again," Tom looked amused as he took a sip from his glass.

"No I'm not." I said.

"Whatever you say."

"Ready to order?" The waiter seemed to constantly appear out of nowhere.

"Yeah I think so." Tom looked at me.

"Yeah,"

"What would you like, Miss?"

"Um, can I get the chocolate cake with the orange cream thing?"

"Chocolate cake with orange rind cream for the young lady," He mumbled to himself as he scribbled on his note pad. "And for you sir?"

"I'll have the cookies and cream cake, thanks."

"Sure." The waiter disappeared.

I turned to face Tom, who was busy examining his cell phone. This should've been one of the most awkward nights of my life but it wasn't and that was what made me confused. Shouldn't I have left already? Shouldn't I have run for the hills when I found out I would have to spend a whole night with Tom? I should have but I didn't. I didn't want to say anything, I didn't have anything to say. I caught myself glimpsing at his silver lip ring more times than necessary - I think he noticed. "Do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"This," He touched his lip ring and smiled.

"Um, no?"

"Could've fooled me."

Could he just talk for five seconds without embarrassing me? Ugh! I dropped my gaze to my nails, poorly manicured, chewed nail polish, yuck. I couldn't think. I shook my head, lightly but I guess Tom didn't miss anything. "What's up?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I think I just need some air," I got up before he could say anything. I zigzagged my way through the tables and happy couples to get to the door. I ran outside and stood alone in the rain. What was wrong with me? I wished I knew. I just needed to be alone for a few minutes. The rain was soothing and made me feel safe for some reason. There were no pesky paparazzi or over-excited fans to annoy me then. I smiled up at the few stars that I could see.

"Rachel?" I heard Tom's husky voice after a short while.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna leave?"

"Kinda, yeah." I hugged myself.

"Ok, well my car's just around the corner, um, do you want me to give you a ride or do you want a cab?"

"Um, could you give me a ride?"

He looked surprised at my question, startled he said "Yeah, sure." We started walking, "Do you want my hoodie?" He offered.

"No thanks." I quite enjoyed the rain, and I didn't want Tom to think that we had 'something'.

"What about your dress? It looks pretty expensive..."

"Holy shit!" I just remembered! "Nooo! This is my favourite dress!"

"Well lets hurry then, my car's right there." He pulled me towards his car and unlocked it. I hurried into the passenger seat, trembling. "Are you ok?" He asked when he got in.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed when he turned on the heating. I grumbled when he turned on the stereo, it was some foreign hip hop trash, "What the heck is this?"

"Music." He replied, starting up the car - which was a yellow and black Audi that was just so... Wow.

"Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that." I turned it off.

"Hey!"

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I instructed. I smiled when he gave up.

"You know, if it were anyone else, they would be on the side of the road by now." I didn't really know how to respond. Why was I any different from everybody else? "You owe me," He smiled.

"For what, may I ask?"

"I didn't get to have my dessert!"

"Wow, I'm _so_ sorry!"

"You should be." He smiled at me for a brief moment.

"Can I just give you five bucks and you can buy yourself an ice-cream?"

"Nope. You owe me."

"Ugh! Whatever." I found myself smiling.

"You know, I really enjoyed tonight." Tom said, sincerity filled his words.

"Well, that makes one of us."

"Bull shit. Come on! You have got to be in love with me by now,"

"Uhhh - no."

"Whatever you say, but I know you had a good time, you just don't want to admit it."

"You can keep telling yourself that until you're purple, it won't come true."

"Ahh, we'll see about that,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing,"

"I guessed as much."

"Hey, what was that all about, you know, back at the restaurant?"

"Oh, um, nothing." I stared out of the black tinted windows as the rest of the world passed by in the rain.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" He smiled, still looking straight ahead.

"Sure,"

"Only if you tell me what's wrong." Hmmm... Why did he even care?

"Eh, fine. To be honest, I have absolutely no idea what just happened. I guess I just needed air. Aside from that, there's nothing wrong."

"If there's nothing wrong then why aren't you madly in love with me yet?"

"Oh, right. I'm immune from Tom-itis. Only one in a million girls is lucky enough to be."

"Well, you are one in a million." He gave a soft smile. Why all the smiles? And what was up with all the sudden one-liners? Before I could ponder about it any more, I saw the hotel come into view.

"Um, it's that one over there." I pointed.

"Right." He turned the car towards the hotel. I sighed to myself as I watched him drive. I couldn't help but watch. He didn't seem to notice - good. "Here you are." He smiled as he pulled into one of the available parking spots.

"Thanks," I mumbled as he got out of the car and came around to open my door. It had stopped raining by then and my dress wasn't completely soaking. I got out and he shut the car door.

"Do you want me to come in?" He looked down at me, his eyes burned through me.

"No, I think I'll be ok from here." I forced my eyes away from his.

"Ok, well, I had a really good night, thanks Rachel."

"For what?"

"For staying, I guess." Before I could respond, he was already turning to get back in his car.

"Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I guess tonight wasn't _so _bad."

"Yeah, I guess." But before he turned away he said "You know how you owe me for the dessert thing?"

"Yeah,"

"Can I use that now?"

"For what?" I looked around, no cake shops or desserts. Where did he expect me to get a cake from?

"This," He said as he slowly placed his hand behind my neck and kissed my cheek. His lips felt hot against my frozen skin and I didn't expect it. Well, at least he hadn't kissed me full on. "Goodnight Rachel," He turned with a gentle smile and got in his car. I stood, watching as he drove away, before entering the hotel.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself. And then I remembered that he hadn't even told me his stupid secret! Now he owed me.

"Good evening Miss," Eddie's words pulled me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Oh, hi Eddie!" I looked up at him.

"How was your evening?"

"I have no idea," I shook my head in disbelief. I had no clue as to what to think about what had just happened, was it good or bad?

"Does Miss need anything tonight? Would you like me to get one of the staff to send your beautiful dress to the drycleaners?" He eyed my wet dress.

"I think that may be necessary, thanks Eddie!"

"You're welcome,"

"G'night Eddie." I smiled as I skipped to the elevator.

"Good night Miss Rachel." I heard him reply. Once I was in the elevator, I couldn't keep the ridiculous smile off my face. What was that all about?

* * *

**Hello everyone! How's it going? It's been freezing here and I can barely feel my fingers! I am so so sorry for the delay, I've been meaning to get this chapter up for a while now. Here it is, ta da! (hope it was worth it!) I am up to my neck in homework and Kerli is a-may-zing! I love her music! And Short Stack! I wrote a oneshot (shouldn't that be AN oneshot, seeing as it's a vowel? I don't know!) about Bill and I'll post it so :) I am a little puffed out, so many tests over the last week and no space to move. Thanks to my friends who are amazing! Hehe, Eden, I am not cruel for making you write - you'll thank me one day! And thanks to you guys for reading! Put in a good word for me to everyine you know - wink wink, nudge, nudge :) Ha, ok chapter 13 will be up a lot sooner so until then, thanks! (don't forget to review!) :) **


	13. Chapter 13

"How did it go?" Bill asked when Tom entered the hotel room.

"I think I like her," Tom sighed, "Like _really_ like her now,"

"Are you in love with her?" Bill jumped up from the couch, excitedly.

"Uh, calm down dude. No."

"Ah." Bill sighed, clearly disappointed. "How do you think she feels?"

"I have no idea. I wish she would just say something. She's just as bad a liar as you,"

"Call her!"

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to piss her off!"

"Awww..." Bill smiled.

"What?"

"Awww..."

"You're such a weirdo." Tom sighed as he left.

"You're in love..."

"Bill, shut up." Tom called over his shoulder.

"I hate you."

"Why?" She laughed.

"Because."

"You like him don't you?"

"No, me hating the guy will never change."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no matter how many times you set us up."

"You loooove him."

"No I don't."

"So, either you're blushing because of me or because you like him."

"I'm not blushing! And Evie, I swear to God, I don't love Tom." I sighed and watched as Evie calculated the honesty in my response.

"You will,"

"Why does everyone think that?" I shook my head in frustration. Evie had come over first thing in the morning to discuss the happenings of the night before.

"So what happens now?" Evie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The concert's in two weeks," Evie said.

"And?"

"Do you plan on making a date with Tom or anything?"

"Um, why would I do that?"

"Because you like him. Duhhh." She sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Evie, listen, I. Don't. Like. Tom." I tried to get that through.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that but I've known you since forever and I know you're lying."

"Evie-"

"You can lie to yourself but not to me."

"I'm not lying."

"If only you could see yourself now." She leaned back on the white couch.

We sat in silence for a bit and then I said "He kissed me." Which I regretted the second the words had slipped from my mouth.

"He what?" Evie squealed.

"He kissed me on the cheek, dude, chill."

"Oh my God! Ohmigosh! O-M-G!" She tackled me over with a huge hug.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked, confused.

"Because he like-likes you!"

"It was just a kiss on the cheek for crying out loud!"

"Tom and Rachel in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang as she skipped around the room. I watched as she made a complete idiot of herself. I grabbed her phone and videoed her prancing about on the couch, singing that ridiculous song. "What're you doing?" Evie stopped and looked at me with a stupid grin on her face.

"Well, just recording this so you can watch it later and see how stupid you look," I said as I entered Bill's number and pressed 'Send'. "And... Bill should be getting it right about now..." I mumbled. A minute or so later, Evie's phone started ringing.

"Hellooo Billi!" She chirped. "No, I'm not drunk silly!"

"Put it on speaker!" I whispered loudly.

"Then what's up Evie?" I heard Bill's voice crackle through.

"Nothings wrong! Why?"

"Just a certain video that I just got..."

"Huh? Video?" She looked as confused as ever while I fell on the couch laughing.

"Oh, right. Rachel. Is she there by any chance?"

"Right he-re!" She chirped as she handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bill! I can't do this!" I froze as I heard Tom's familiar voice in my ear. He seemed to be frustrated at Bill, for some reason.

"Shut up Tom and talk!" I heard Bill in the background.

"Um, hello?"

"...Bill! I said I didn't want to call - oh, hey, Rachel."

"Um, hi Tom" I mumbled.

"Oh my gosh!" Evie squealed in the background.

"Just a sec." I muttered as I left to my room.

"Hey, I was just wandering if you, um, wanted to go out again?"

"Tom," I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah?"

"I, um, don't think that'd be such a great idea, I mean, I don't know, y'know?" I struggled to find words - any words, just to have something to say.

"Why not?"

"Because," Because what? Come on Rachel, a week ago you would break your leg just to get out of this, why can't you come up with something now?

"Oh, right... You don't want a Tom-overload. I get it, you're not used to so much of my sexiness just yet."

"Wow, you took the words right out of my mouth." My words came out dripping with sarcasm.

"I know, I know." I could sense he was smiling. This wasn't awkward, I realized, he could turn it all into a joke, even when he was getting turned down. "But you know my number, so call me when you've gotten over your Tom fever."

"Oh, I will. But it might be a while." I laughed.

"Oh, it's ok, take your time." He was such an idiot, I smirked.

"You're an idiot." I informed him.

"Sexiest idiot you know,"

"You're the only idiot I know and I don't know if I would even call you hot let alone sexy."

"Hot, sexy, amazing, gorgeous, handsome, whatever. Take your pick." God, this guy was so cocky!

"And this is where I have to say bye. So, bye!"

"Hey wai-" I closed the phone before he could say anything else.

"Sooo...?" Evie entered the room with a comical grin on her face.

"So?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning nothing."

"But Tom-"

"What about him?"

"What did he want this time?"

"Nothing."

"Huh." What? No big argument? No 'OMG Rachel you have to go out with the guy'? Well, good, I guess.

After Evie left, I sat on my bed, deep in thought because really, I had no idea what to do about anything right then. I didn't 'hate' Tom per se. I just didn't like him so much either but that little hint of doubt shouldn't've existed anyway. Well, it wouldn't've if just a miniscule part of me didn't kind of like him. Oh God, what the hell was up? This is Tom Kaulitz. You hate him, remember? I tried to come up with excuses for the butterflies in my stomach, but I knew myself too well. I knew that I couldn't be so blind as to believe my own lies - no matter how much I tried. I felt like I was back in high school. Ugh! I sighed just as someone knocked on my door. Who could it be? I opened the door to find Eddie in a casual pair of jeans and a black V-neck. "Eddie?"

"Hello Miss Rachel," He grinned and pulled out a Play station 2 out from behind his back.

"Did you want a Play station comp. now?" I smiled.

"Now is as good a time as ever Miss Rachel."

"Ok, well come on in! This should be fun," I laughed, this was just what I needed. "What games did you bring?" I asked, praying for fighting or car racing.

"These," He showed me an array of different car racing games.

"Yay!"

_One hour later:_

"Hand it over,"

"Again?"

"Dude, you lost. You owe me my five bucks."

"Fine." I smiled as he sighed and handed over another five dollar bill.

I had never seen Eddie so, so 'in the zone'. It was quite nice actually, to be able to talk to him properly and it was so hilarious listening to his trash talk. "Care for another round?" I had to applaud him for persistence though.

"No thanks, and I don't think your wallet would want to get hit again." I smiled as I waved the ten five dollar bills around.

"I think I agree." He smiled.

"Here you go," I handed him back his money.

"Why? You won it."

"Yeah, but I don't really want money, you coming over here is good enough. I needed to be cheered up," I sighed and flopped my head onto his broad shoulder.

"What happened Miss Rachel?"

"I don't know, just Tom, God, I don't know what to do," I mumbled.

"Tom?"

"Tom Kaulitz, y'know, Tokio Hotel?"

"The guitarist?"

"Yeah. Him."

"Oh, how do you know him?"

"Evie is going out with Bill and she thought she should just set me up with Tom. And I'm supposed to hate the guy!"

"You don't anymore?"

"I don't know."

"Well, do you like him now?"

"I don't know."

"What is your heart saying?"

"Eddie, you did not just pull out the oldest cliché in the book."

"Listen to your heart." He commanded.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's fluttering too loudly."

"You like him."

"No, I can't! He's an egotistical, little, 'tardy, wannabe gangster, who wouldn't know what a relationship was if it hit him over the head and choked him."

"Ouch, I think you like him."

"Eddie, I need help." I pouted.

"There's no cure for love," He sighed and stroked my hair.

"Well, that's ok because I'm not in love, nor am I 'in-like' with Tom."

"You are a very bad liar, Miss Rachel."

"Ugh," I grumbled. I really needed to work on my lying abilities. I couldn't be that obvious. "So what do you suggest I do?"

"Tell him." Why did he say it like it was so simple?

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Great argument."

"Thanks." God, what was wrong with me? I don't like Tom. I won't like Tom. I never have liked Tom. "Let's change the subject," I suggested desperately.

"Ok, to what?"

"Let's talk about you Eddie! How's your life?"

"Good, I guess. Nothing much."

"Do you have a girlfriend or something?"

"Or something." He grinned at me.

"Is it a secret?"

"Yeah, I guess." He smiled as if to ask me to just drop it.

"Eddie, what do we do now?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, holy shit! The concert's in a two weeks! I need to get ready!"

"What? Huh?"

"Oh, sorry Eddie! There's a Tokio Hotel concert in two weeks!"

* * *

**Heya guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm trying to post sooner but you should see how much homework I have! Grrr! I've been asked to bring more Gustav into the story - wait, he will get his 'screen time' soon! :) This chapter was mostly about Eddie, I guess he deserved some time too! I am stuck trying to make something of my Tumblr page and yeah. So anyway, I won't bore you any longer! I am halfway through writing chapter 14 - it should be up next Saturday! (but if it's not, I'm sorry). Hehe, bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

"That looks fine. Like every other outfit you tried on," I sighed as I handed Evie another pair of jeans.

"Yeah, but I don't want to look 'fine'! I want to look amazing!" She yelled from behind the bathroom door.

"I'm sure Bill doesn't mind."

"I still wanna look good,"

"Yeah I know." I sighed again.

"What about you?" She asked.

"What about me?"

"Have you got your outfit together?"

"Yeah, I guess, I mean it's not a big deal."

"This is so a big deal!"

"Why?" I was confused, she was already with Bill, why was it important?

"Because!" Oh, right, _that_.

"Evie, as fun as it is listening to you go on about Bill, my cab's here and I have to get to the studio or Emma's gonna kick my ass!"

"Fine," She sighed and stepped out in another amazing outfit.

"There, just go in that!" I suggested.

"This? Are you kidding?"

"Yeah, bye Evie, don't have a meltdown while I'm gone," I smiled and ran down the steps and outside to my awaiting taxi. It had been a whole week since my 'date' with Tom and I was ready to move on and act like it was just a slurry dream. I sighed and realized that there was a faint vibrating sound coming from my handbag. Oh, right - my phone! "Hello?" I answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hey Rach, it's Eric!" I relaxed when I heard his voice.

"Hey Eric, I'm gonna be at the studio soon so tell Emma not to worry!"

"Actually I was calling up to tell you that filming's cancelled for today and tomorrow 'cause the director called in sick," He explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we have a day off! Thank God, too! Otherwise Baldy would have killed me!"

"Ha! Honestly, you shouldn't hassle him so much!"

"I can't help it, anything to make you smile I guess,"

"Awww, Eric! When did you become Mr. Cheesy?"

"Haha! I am anything but cheesy,"

"Suuure... Oh, hey Eric, I have to go I have a call waiting! Have fun on your day off!"

"Yeah, you too."

I smiled as I hung up and then felt my smile turn into a confused look when I saw that Tom was the one calling me. "What does he want?" I thought out loud.

"Excuse me, Miss?" The taxi driver asked.

"Oh, nothing! Sorry! Oh and, um, could you actually take me to Colby Park?"

"Colby Park... Colby Park... Oh, yes, I know what you are talking about. Ofcourse, Miss."

"Thanks." I turned back to my phone and saw that I had one new text from... Yeah, you guessed it - Tom. I deleted the message before bothering to read it, honestly, today was going to be completely Tom-free.

I sat pondering the course of my day until the cab pulled up next to the park, "Thanks!" I smiled when I got out and handed the guy my fare. He thanked me and I turned to the half-empty park before me. The playground was deserted and the only people around were what looked like teenagers who had ditched school, smoking on the benches. Idiots. I sighed and walked onto the playground. I could see this park from my hotel room; it was only a few blocks away. I sat on one of the many empty swings and swung myself half-heartedly. I needed to do something to get my mind off everything, I closed my eyes and swung higher - I must have looked insane but it was fun. I opened my eyes in time to glimpse flashes of the sky and the trees. I felt so young, like a little kid again, doing something just for the sake of it, no ulterior motive, no anything. I sat swinging and reliving childhood memories on park benches with my dad, for the next ten or so minutes before I sensed the clouds darkening above me and decided to walk back to the hotel. I took the long way through the park, around the small duck pond and past the upcoming cancer patients and almost skipped across the street.

Smiling, I walked through the hotel lobby and through golden elevator doors absorbed in my thoughts. I barely remembered walking out onto my floor when I was confronted by a glittery piece of paper taped to my door. I plucked it off and read it in silence. I reread it before following the suggestions on the card and going next door - where I only just noticed the over powering club music and loud shouts. I knocked - as if anyone would hear it, I thought. I was wrong - seconds later I was face to chest with a tall, dark haired guy. "Bonjour mademoiselle!"

"Um hi?" I held up the piece of paper.

"Oh, you mus' be from nex' door, welcome! We are throwing a 'ouse warming party for my brother!" I smiled at his thick French accent and his moustache and goatee set. He had medium length curly hair, with bunches of confetti on his hair and shoulders.

"I'm Rachel," I smiled.

"Forgive me, mademoiselle, where are my manners? I am Phillipe and zees," He turned back to the crowd and pulled out another similarly tall guy, "Zees, is my brother, Alex."

"Bonjour," Alex bowed, took my hand and kissed it - so French. He got up and I took him in, his whole appearance, he had dark, straight, brown 'bed hair', lightly tanned skin and amazingly aquamarine eyes with wide pupils. He was wearing a white V-neck shirt and loose fitting jeans over black and white sneakers.

"Hi, I'm Rachel," I could feel myself blushing.

"Would you like to come in?" He held out his hand.

"Sure." I took his hand and stepped into the dimly lit room filled with a pulsating mob, tightly packed into the apartment. "I'm not dressed for this!" I shouted over the music.

"You look fine!" I caught his grin before he turned back to leading me through the crowd. I couldn't help but smile to myself, I felt quite giddy holding his hand and I didn't know why.

"Here you go," He smiled and appointed me to an empty couch. "I'll be right back, do you want a drink?"

"Water?"

"Just water? Not even a Coke? What about... Uhh... How do you say... What about a Dr. Pepper? You don't want one?"

"Nope, just a water," I sighed at my deliberately boring option but smiled when he laughed and faded into the crowd. I had a look over the apartment, it was set out the same as mine but furnished completely differently - instead of serene ornaments, there were many messy shelves and abstract paintings covering the walls.

"Here you are, just water." Alex leaned over to hand me the glass full of transparent liquid.

"Thanks." I looked at his glass, half full with red wine, swirling in his hand. He looked at me, as if deciding what to say next.

"Do you want to dance?" He smiled and took my hand before I could say anything in response. He pulled me into the crowd of elated dancers swaying and jumping along with the music.

"How long have you been here?" I asked when we stopped walking and were standing right in the center of the crowd.

"Not long," He took my hand and spun me around. "Maybe sometime you could show me around?" He grinned before twirling me again.

"Maybe."

Maybe it was the glitter, maybe it was the loud drum and bass, maybe it was his voice but whatever it was, I had fallen in-like with Alex in the space of an hour. I fell asleep that night with thoughts of French accents and aquamarine eyes.

At 2 AM I woke up, something was wrong. I pulled out my phone to find I had ten unread messages from Tom and for some reason this enlightened me, I quickly flicked through them, a few were from that afternoon but the latest one was sent a couple of minutes ago: _'I can't sleep.'_

I replied, _'Neither.'_

To which he texted _'Are you angry at me?'_

_'What?'_

_'You haven't answered any of my texts.'_

_'Cause you're starting to sound like a bit of a stalker...'_ I smiled.

_'Just say you love me and get it over with, I know you want to.'_ His words glowed in the dark room. I stared at the screen, letting it blur in and out of focus before another text caught me off guard. _'Are you still there?'_

_'Yeah, but I don't want to be.'_

_'Oh, sorry, good night then.'_

_'Good night.'_

I was about to put my phone away when I got another text; _'I can't wait for the concert.'_ I sighed before returning my phone to my bag.

At 3 AM I pulled out my phone and sent a message to Evie: _'Why won't Tom leave me alone?'_ Yet I knew her answer before I got the text - _'I think it's 'cause he likes you.'_

* * *

**EEEEPA! (No, not the Environmental Protection Agency, I just say that now...) Anyway, here it is, chapter quatorze - like my french? (I've been taking french for a year and a half now so I know what I'm on about). Sorry for the huge long wait but when you're trying to read a few of the world's hundred greatest books in between homework and stuff you just don't have time to open up your laptop and type at the risk of a detention the next day. Guess what? I HAVE THE GREATEST FRIENDS ON THE PLANET! Thankyou Eden, Alisha and Spekel for Humanoid Live! I love you guys and thankyou Clare for Scream! (not that Clare should be on here...) I love you guys so much! It's my real**** birthday tomorrow! I had my Alice and Wonderland-ian themed party last Sunday - I made my Alice dress :) Proud of myself. Anyway, thanks for waiting guys, tell me what you think of the chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Can you believe it?"

"Yes, I can."

"EEEP!"

"Evie, calm down. You see Bill every day what's so special now?"

"Shhh! I think they're here!" I watched as Evie looked out of the window for the hundredth time that night. "Oh my gosh! They are!" I followed her gaze to where the black Audi was pulling up into the driveway. Evie ran downstairs and waited for them to knock. Subtle. Funnily enough, she composed herself calmly and when they did knock she waited before opening the door - too soon and she might have looked 'eager'. I stood behind Evie as she opened the door. But instead of the expected twins, we were greeted by Georg and Gustav who looked a bit out of place and seeing Evie's disappointed face didn't help.

"Hi!" I smiled in their direction; honestly I was so grateful that Tom wasn't there.

"Where's Bill?" Evie asked in a deflated voice.

"Bill and Tom had to do a last minute photo shoot for a magazine before the concert, Bill says sorry." Georg explained while Gustav nodded along.

"We're sexier than Bill and Tom anyway," Gustav included.

"Amen to that," I smiled as Gustav held out his arm for me to take. We were out the door when I turned back, "Evie, are you coming?"

"Yeah, fine." She walked next to Georg and we walked to the Audi. Gustav held the door open for Evie and I.

"Ladies first," Gustav chuckled while Georg got in.

"Shut up!" Georg punched his arm.

Gustav sat in the passenger seat and mumbled something in German to the driver before we were on the road. "Hey, Gustav, you pumped for tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, the G-man and I have, like, three energy drinks in one hour, high five!" He turned around with an outstretched hand to Georg.

"I'm not the G-man." He said and crossed his arms - leaving Gustav hanging.

"Aw, come on G-man! High five him!" I pushed Georg's shoulder. He shot me an intensely deadly look.

"Fine, I'll high five you Gustav," I smiled.

"I think I've got a new best friend," Gustav said smugly to Georg.

"Is he ok?" I whispered.

"Yeah, the G-meister just isn't used to his new name yet." Gustav turned back around in his seat.

_'One love, one love! Go, go, go, dj, go, go, go, dj, go, go, go. The club is on fire... Girl please excuse me if I'm comin' to you strong-' _

"Is that Enrique Iglesias?" I asked Georg who was fumbling around with his phone which had started singing _'Baby I like it! The way you move on the floor, baby I like it! Come on and give me some more...'_

"Who?" Georg asked when he had shut his phone up.

"Oh my God! You have Enrique Iglesias as your ringtone!"

"N-n-no I don't. Who the heck is Enrique?"

"Awww! The G-meister likes Enrique! That's cool and acceptable, I guess-"

"Um," He started.

"-if you were a girl!" I laughed.

"Shut up! My girlfriend made that my ringtone! I completely forgot!" His words rushed out, he was breathlessly exasperated.

"Aw, it's cool, G-man, we totally respect your funny taste in music," Gustav laughed.

"It's not mine!"

"O-K..." I could hear the sarcasm in Gustav's voice.

"It isn't! I swear!"

"I believe you G-man, totally." This time Gustav said it with a completely serious face.

"Good - and stop calling me G-man!"

"Are we there yet?" The question originated from the seat next to Georg - I had completely forgotten that Evie was there - she had been so quiet!

"Um, almost, I think?" Gustav looked to the driver.

"Two minutes." The driver replied.

"Since I am a nice person, and I know you guys are jealous of my extremely beautiful looks," Georg batted his eyelashes in a mock girly manner. "I will forgive you two." Georg resolved.

"Why, that's so kind of you G-man, do you think we are worth it?" Gustav mocked.

"Yeah, I guess someone has to be your friend." Georg sighed in a mock-prissy attitude, feigning to examine his nails.

"Ok, I guess we feel better now." I punched him.

"Rachel, since _I_ am your new best friend, you can have these," Georg held out a pair of ear plugs.

"Ear plugs? This is how you mark our friendship?"

"Trust me, without these, you would die. You can thank me later." He also pushed a pair into Evie's unwilling hands. She seemed to be throwing a tantrum for some reason. Most likely Bill related.

"Evie hates you." I whispered knowingly when I passed Bill backstage, pulling out the ear plugs. Oh God, even walking to the stadium fifty meters away from all the fans, you still felt a bit deaf. I almost died when they recognized Georg and Gustav; we had to run backstage with bodyguards all around us.

"Wha-?" Bill's question was left hanging in mid-air as Evie stomped over to him. I ran ahead with the G-man and Gustav - I did not want to be there to witness Evie's 'rath'.

"They'll be making out in five minutes, just wait." Gustav commented followed by an annoyed sigh.

"Where are we going?"

"To get food!" Georg ran ahead and side stepped into the door on his right. "Fooooood!" We heard him clap his hands.

"...We are dogs unleashed... Tonight... Tonight!"

I laughed when Evie finished singing along with Bill, word for word. She'd been brushing up on her lyrics. As Gustav predicted, of course she and Bill had made amends before the end of the night. Good. I was glad; I didn't think I could've lived in a world where Evie didn't love Bill. God, wouldn't that have been depressing? I thought, as the intro for 'Noise' came on. I had basic knowledge of the songs - no clear lyrics, I could sing along with the choruses, just barely, but that didn't count. Evie and I had gotten a secluded box, surrounded heavily by bulky bodyguards, for ourselves, courtesy of Bill. He was rocking out in a black, skin tight body suit-thing, covered in various lights; Georg was clad in a regular black shirt, loosely fitted jeans and had deadly straight hair - enough to make any girl jealous! Gustav was playing drums on an elevated stage contraption above the main stage; he looked like he was playing his heart out. Tom was wearing a huge ebony coloured t-shirt, baggy jeans and no cap. His guitar was dark blue and looked beautiful in the light. "Thank you so much for coming out tonight, I hope you all had an amazing time! Thank you so much!" Bill's increasingly loud voice threw me out of my reverie and back into the world. Wow, the concert had finished... Already? Seriously? Subconsciously, I found myself clapping along with the rest of the hundred gazillion fans in the stadium - although it was pointless, I couldn't hear myself think, let alone clap. Evie was screaming her heart out, like one of the many fans who wanted to be going out with Bill, but unlike them - Evie was - so her piercing screams were completely unnecessary. I clapped and hollered because I genuinely enjoyed myself, I wasn't here to perv on rock stars. Laughing at this thought, Evie and I walked backstage, enveloped in a mass of security, with the cries of desperate fan girls as our soundtrack. We were guided blindly in the dark until we reached the side door and were highlighted by incandesant light bulbs. I saw Bill and Tom gulping down litre bottles of some fancy mineral water, Gustav and Georg were toasting with sparkling flutes of champagne. I flopped down on the couch next to Gustav, drooping my head onto his sweaty shoulder. He offered me his champagne, but I refused, motioning that I needed time to get my hearing back and that water would be great.

"Tom, she wants water," Gustav commanded.

"Rachel?"

"No, Georg. Of course Rachel!"

Smiling, I closed my eyes and slipped away into my subconscious state of mind. Dozing off for a couple of seconds because the last time I had checked, it was 12 AM and I hadn't slept much all day.

"Raaaa-chel?"

"Mm hm...?" I turned and buried my head in the plush material of the couch.

"Rachel?"

"Wha...-?" My words were swallowed by stuffy cream coloured fabric. The couch. "Ugh." I turned around, eyes half open and was met an inch away from Tom. "Ahhhhhhh!" I jumped.

"Are you ok?" Tom got up to reassure me.

"Don't do that!" I yelled.

"Don't do what?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want to wake up with you breathing in my face?"

"Uh? Ok, got that. Mental note for next time. Anyway, we're all going out for drinks at this club nearby, you wanna come?"

"Huh? Where's Evie?"

"With Bill. Somewhere. Making out. Lets just say, you don't want to walk in on them right now."

"Right." I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Sleep - and any remembrance of the art of sleeping - flew from my mind like a flock of migrating birds. "Yeah sure. I'll come. Where's Gustav?"

"Why?"

"'Cause we're best friends now," I smiled, still completely unaware of my surroundings.

"Are you ok? Or do you want us to drop you off at your place?"

"I'm fine. Never been better. Let's go!" I jumped off the couch and grabbed Tom's hand behind me, in my spur of the moment euphoria. I pulled open the door and was face to face with an unfamiliar blonde girl. "Um?" I looked back at Tom, confused.

"Anna?"

"Tom." She smiled, coyly.

* * *

**So, I may have 'died' for a while and I'm sorry! I hope it was worth the wait, I'm sure half the people who read this story have stopped because I'm such a procrastinator... *ashamed* I'm sorry. I have had quite a hectic time with all my homework and crap and now it's the last week of the holidays and I have exams next Term. Crap. If I can recommend one book you should all read before you die (hope not) is 'Atonement' by Ian McEwan. I love this guy and his writing is amazing, you just have to stick with it. I want you all to celebrate Mo-vember, all of you get any guy friends, your dads, brothers, boyfriends - whoever - to grow moustaches and supposrt us here in NZ for some cancer thing... And get all your girl friends to wear fake moustaches! It makes for great pics and it's hilarious :) Ok guys, I saw Despicable Me yesterday... Awwww Agnes is so cute! :) Anyway, I'm half done Chapter 16 and I hope you all don't lose faith in me. I promise I won't disappoint next time (hopefully). Thanks guys! Anyone have any clue who Anna is? Tell me what you reckon :)**


	16. Chapter 16

I walked through the empty hallways, guided by the gray concrete floor, going somewhere and nowhere all at once. What the hell am I doing? Who is Anna? Why do I care? Questions thumped against the inner walls of my mind. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel - should I care? Shouldn't I? Did it matter? I stumbled a little and crashed into someone. I looked up to find I was now wrapped in Gustav's warm arms. I sobbed against his chest and he simply rubbed my back. I didn't even know why I was crying, it wasn't because of Tom, I knew that much. If it was, I would've lied to myself about it but I knew it had barely anything to do with Tom. Maybe he just tipped off everything? I missed being loved, I missed my mum, I missed normality, I missed having someone care. I missed all my friends, I missed life before fame. "I'm sorry," Gustav whispered. He had nothing to be sorry for, if anything, I should have been thanking him. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. Everything. Nothing. Something." I shook my head and wiped away the salty tears that had overcome my cheeks. "I'm better. Thanks."

"Are you sure?" He looked so concerned, I had this urge to hug him. He seemed surprised when I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm ok, thanks Gustav." I smiled and linked arms with him as we walked down the corridor. He led us into the room that Georg, Bill and Evie were in, playing charades. I laughed as Bill tried to guess Evie's interpretation of 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. I only knew what she was doing from having to go through the pain of guessing it. They all looked at me in unison when we entered and consecutively noticed something was wrong. Evie ran to my side and asked the usual questions: 'What's wrong? Are you ok? Who was it?' I could not be bothered answering any questions, so I feigned happiness and convinced her that there was absolutely nothing wrong. Bill and Georg begged to differ but I couldn't care less.

"Rachel?" I heard my name being called from outside - Tom.

"Quick! Lock the door!" I exclaimed. Gustav flicked the silver knob and clicked the lock into place.

"Rachel?" Tom knocked on the door.

"Shhhhh..." I put a finger to my lips. Everyone waited, listening to him fumbling with the doorknob.

"Fuck, guys can you open the door? I know you're in there." I shook my head and smiled. "Bill, can you open this door?" He asked. Bill went to get up but Georg pulled him back into his seat. I laughed quietly but then thought he had had enough. He needn't be tormented anymore. Getting up from my spot on the floor, I opened the door for Tom. But before he could get in-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed and pulled my scariest face. Tom jumped back, tripped on his jeans and fell backward, yelling and swearing the whole time. His face was amazingly petrified, completely scared and worth it. I doubled over laughing, echoed by the laughter in the room behind me. Everyone had got up to look at Tom in all his frightened glory. Oh, that was priceless. Georg patted me on the back and looked about to cry from laughter.

"Fuck, that's not funny. Shut up!" Nothing Tom said could wipe away the humiliation on his face. I stepped over him, followed by everyone else, still cracking up at his bewilderment.

"That was beautiful." Georg congratulated. "Thank you."

"I think I'm in love," Gustav smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Nice one Rach!" Evie laughed. Bill was speechless from laughing so hard and could only portray his appreciation with two thumbs up.

"Thank you, thank you." I bowed as we made our way outside. "How are we getting to the club?" I asked the cold, night air.

"By car." Georg winked.

"Whoa. Holy- Whose are these?" I gasped in the direction of the cars.

"Ours, the band's. Courtesy of Porsche." Gustav grinned.

"Let's go." Georg unlocked the car and jumped in the driver's seat, Gustav called out for shotgun. Evie and I got in the back and waited for Bill.

"I'm gonna wait for Tom, we'll catch up." He waved us off.

Bill sighed, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on, she looked horrible when she came in."

"Did she?"

"Tom, what did you say to her?"

"_I_ didn't say anything... But maybe she saw Anna..."

"Anna? Are you kidding? I thought you were over!" Bill sighed against the steering wheel.

"We are! She was there and Rachel was there and... Fuck."

"Was she ok before that?"

"Yeah, she even held my hand," Tom looked out the window and sighed.

"I think you should tell her."

"Tell her?"

"Tell. Her."

"No,"

"Why not?"

"She hates me. Even more now."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Not helping!"

"Sorry, I just meant, you keep pushing her away and teasing her, and now she thinks you have a girlfriend."

"I know. I wish she would listen to me, or let me talk to her, or something. I hate not being able to tell her what really happened."

"Do you want me to say something?"

"No! I mean, uh, no, thanks." Tom bit his lip before he could say anything more. Bill sensed the end of the conversation and took to humming to himself and admiring the brightness of the city.

"We're here." Bill mumbled, pulling into one of the few empty parking spaces.

"There's Georg and them," Tom pointed as he jumped out of the car.

_Half an hour later_

Tom sat at the bar, twirling an empty shot glass around on the counter. Ignoring every smile shot at him by the cheery blonde bartender, she was too flirtatious and insanely skinny for him. He could never understand why girls thought guys always found skinny girls to be good looking, personally, he liked girls with curves - at least he knew he could take them out to eat and they actually would. Being Tom Kaulitz, though, he couldn't meet anyone and get to know them properly anymore, no one cared for who he was, just_ what _he was. German rock star. Ha. What bull shit. Sometimes he would trade it all for normality. To be able to talk to someone without knowing that if he wasn't who he was, they would never look at him twice. To meet people without being scrutinized by the media every second. He wanted to just be that guy, just a normal everyday guy. With an Audi of course. He shared a grin with himself at the thought. A playboy? Hardly. He hadn't been with anyone for over a year now; he was almost a virgin again... Somehow. He shook his head, his logic was screwed up and he knew it. Rachel. She was the only person who had really caught his attention. She didn't like him, didn't even want to know him, not caring who he was or what he did for a living. She was odd to him in this way; he had rarely met someone who didn't fall head over heels - in some cases, literally - for him. He didn't mean it to come across as vanity, he was genuinely surprised. She was a mystery; beautiful, independent, funny, witty, sharp and yet she seemed lost on many occasions. Lost in thought, confused with her surroundings, oblivious to others, ignorant to her beauty. Tom wanted to say something, to tell her that she was perfect the way she was, he wanted to talk to her. Behind her carefully worked facade and attention repelling jokes, there was a girl wanting to scream. A girl... Who was dancing almost ten meters away with Georg. Ugh. He sighed, what was it about him that disgusted her so much? Did he smell? Did he offend her? Why was she so repulsed by the mere thought of spending time with him? If only he could show her who he was, some way of getting her to forget 'Tom-the-Playboy' and know 'Tom'. Just plain old Tom. Nah, she'd never look at him twice after today with Anna. But Anna of all people to get caught with? God, that looked pretty bad. So she was pretty, so what? That didn't immediately mean he had hooked up with her, did it?

Second shot, third, fourth... Damn, Rachel was really trashed. Tom wanted to go over there and stop her but he had a feeling he'd make it worse. Her hair was tangled from her wild head banging and her eyes were glazed over - he could see that from his distance. She needed some help, someone had to talk to her, or take her home. Where was Bill? Bill wasn't planning on drinking tonight, was he? Maybe he could drive her home. He turned his head and found Bill dancing with a flute of champagne in his hand. Fuck. Now what? He was way over the legal limit, too and she'd never say yes. "Hey man whore!" Someone poked him; Tom turned and found Rachel with her hands on her hips.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked, wondering what had brought that on.

"Do you see any other man whores around?"

"Rachel, are you ok?"

"Ugh! Fuck, why do you always ask that? I'm ok, I don't need you to care, ok?"

"Rachel, sit down, you're wasted." Tom pulled out a bar stool for her.

"Ok, but shhhhh! I'm trying to hide..." She put a finger to her lips and giggled.

"From who?"

"Tommy Kaulitz..." She looked around.

"Um, yeah, sure, I won't say anything...? Why are you hiding from him?"

"Because he likes me... Shhhh! I think he can hear us..." She got up and pulled him along, to the exit.

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

"Going home," She smiled at him.

"You need a cab." He suggested once they were outside.

"I know dumb-dumb! Hey, what's your name?"

"Um, Tom?"

"Aw, like that guy from Tokio Motel... Tokio Hotel?"

"Sure. Yeah." Tom was hesitant about how to handle this; he'd never met someone who was so schizophrenic when they were drunk. Once she had hailed down a cab and they had got in, given her address and seat belted themselves in, Rachel snapped out of her hazy dream and realized who he was.

"Tom? What the fuck are you doing?"

"You wanted to go home."

"Not with you! What the hell?"

"That's not what drunken Rachel was thinking."

"I hate you." She whispered angrily. The three words stung him; she'd never been quite so blunt before. He mentally noted not to get in her way when she was drunk...

"...And then, we lost to the pineapple heads because they didn't like apples and we were bananas!" Rachel exclaimed against Tom's shoulder. "Why?"

"Here you go. That'll be fifty dollars, please." The cab driver smiled at Tom once they had reached Rachel's hotel. Tom looked uneasy, remembering that he had left his money at the hotel. Ugh, today of all days.

"Shhhh... I have money," Rachel produced two twenties and a ten dollar note from her wallet which was in her back pocket. "Here you go, nice man." She smiled and hobbled out of the car after Tom. "He was a very nice man..." Her words slurred together as she stumbled towards the main entrance.

"Let me help you," Tom lifted her arm over his neck and leaned her against his shoulder. They nudged their way through the door and made it to the lift unnoticed. It was quite a busy night and the lobby was packed. No one managed to identify them, though, which relieved Tom. "Rachel, which floor is your room on?"

"The one above the twelfth one..."

"Thirteen?"

"Yep, that's the one. You're so smart..." She let out a series of hiccups as she slipped her heels off.

"Um, do you have your key?" Tom asked. She silently produced a silver key and placed it in his hand. She was silent for the rest of the lift ride up which concerned Tom. Her eyes had glazed over and she felt limp against him.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I don't know if I should have written a discliamer forever ago but I will know just in case: I do not own Tokio Hotel, to the best of my knowledge - none of these events took place... If they did then WHOA I am frickin' epic! But, they probably haven't. I hope everyone is still reading and you do not know how much it means to me when I get your amazing reviews! Thank you so much, they're the reason I keep writing this :) I don't want to let anyone down!**

**Guys, listen to 'Witchcraft' and 'Encoder' by Pendulum** **- for a drum and bass band, they are amazing! You have to give them a listen! And listen to the lyrics - they go way deeper than what you'd expect from club songs...**

**So yeah, thank you all for reading and reviewing, it makes my day when I see your nice reviews :)  
Bye!**


End file.
